Tangled!
by magoma12
Summary: When you fall for the wrong person, someone WILL try to fix it, even if it's fate itself.
1. Chapter 1: The unexpected encounter

It's a Monday afternoon at twilight high, your typical high school on the outside, but a crazy mess hole in the inside. And fortunately if you get used to it, it would be the best three years of your life. Currently, it is for Sora Lockhart.

Sora is popular with _everyone_. And because of that, every girl wants a piece of his fame by getting close or preferably flirting with him. Don't get it wrong, Sora is pretty familiar with the girls also; he even plays at their same game without even knowing it. But he's not the kind of guy to like the opposite sex.

And he knows better not to go and announce it and expect everyone to accept it. Sometimes people ask him, "Why don't you have a girlfriend yet Sora?" He'd simply say most of the girls at Twilight are not of his interest. The only people who know about his secret are Kairi and Riku. Simply put it, the _cheerleader, _and_ football jock,_ Kairi and Riku. They're his true and dearest friends, and have known each other since diaper days; and the brunette wouldn't have it any other way.

Roxas on the other hand, isn't such a total social freak.

He has a few dependable friends, but doesn't rely on them much. He has a whole group of girls (half of the girl population in the high school to be precise) that flirt and play with him, but he just gives each and every one of them the cold shoulder (even though they find that a big turn on) because of the same reason as Sora's; he appeals to the same sex.

His past was a painful one so he never looks back at things and tries to look at everything around him as never-changed. He has PTSD (Post Trauma Stress Disorder) and often needs to have sexual interactions with somebody who is in close relations to him when he has his episodes, and he tries to bare it for the sake of others; or things would get _very_ complicated than needed.

Things are really going to change for the better in Twi' high.

"Mr. Lockhart, can you _please_ answer this question?" Mrs. Smith asked standing in front of him with one hand on her hip and a small book in the other, with a thin brown eye brow rose with question.

Sora stared blankly at her, his chin resting on top of his palms with his brows raised and a lazy smile appeared onto his lips. "Oh, Madam Smith," he began dramatically, slowly raising from his seat then wrapping his arm around his torsos and bowing lightly. "I humbly apologize for my rude gesture, is there anything I can do for you at this moment of time?" He asked huskily, his head now raised and gleaming blue ocean eyes looking into her green ones.

By now all the peers in the room have turned to the scene, giggling and chuckling lightly; most of the girls blushing also. Mrs. Smith crossed her arms over her chest, tapped her black heeled shoe on the classroom floor in an impatient manner, and then sighed.

"I don't know, maybe for an explanation on _why_ you were dozing off into Sora's land," she continued sarcastically, her eyes closed but one brow twitching. "And not paying any attention to the lesson, including me?" She tapped Sora ever so lightly on the tip of his nose with her book's spine. Sora clutched his heart with wide eyes, gasping for air then plopped like dead weight onto his chair, looking dead with his eyes closed and a pink tongue dangling from the side of his mouth. Then suddenly, he peered from his eyes, coughing lightly then raised a hand to the classroom lights. "I-I," he stuttered. "See the light." He then let his arm fall back down to his side, ending his act.

"Sora," Mrs. Smith spoke softly through her gritted teeth. Said teen opened one eye to see the now steaming Mrs. Smith. _**Smack!**_ She hit Sora square in the forehead, leaving an unpleasant red mark.

"_Ouch_!" He yelped, rubbing his abused head. Everyone was in fits of laughter, clinging onto stomachs, rolling on the floor, and banging onto the desks. Sora put his balled up fits to his side and pouted toward the older female with puffed cheeks. "What was that for?" He yelled.

She glared at the teen. "Stay after class Lockhart, I would like to have a _word_ with you." His eyes widened with realization "But! -" Before the cinnamon headed boy could get out another syllable, she threw deathly daggers at him that shut him up completely, and the rest of the class as well. She walked back to her desk, her black heels clacking with each step.

_Oooo's_ could be heard around the room as Sora groaned then shrunken back into his chair. _Three, two, one,_ Sora counted slowly in his head. Then like magic, the bell blared through the used-to-be-quiet halls of Twi' high. All of the students raced out the door not wanting to make the teacher any anger than she is now.

Until all of the teenagers left the room, Sora got up and slung his navy blue Jansport bag over his shoulder, then walked down to Mrs. Smith's brown wood desk to hop on it and got comfortable, because he had a feeling that this would be a _long_ talk. She sat at the desk crossed-legged and leaned onto her entwined fingers, staring into the boy's blue eyes.

"Sora," she called barely above whisper. The boy looked at her, seeing her eyes look at him with gleaming interest. "Hmm," he hummed back with same gleam within his eyes.

"_Why_ do we have to do 'this' basically every other day," she gestured to him with her hands as 'this'.

Sora looked up and thought a moment while humming. She rolled her eyes and snapped her finger which snapped him back into reality. Sora really did like Mrs. Smith, really, but sometimes classes can get really boring and he has to keep others, including himself, alive by doing _something _fun, right? Sora sighed in defeat. "Sorry Mrs. Smith, but the class was dying of boredom and I had to safe the day! It's like; the fate of all was resting into _my_ hands. I can't just let them die!" He screeched with his arms outstretched.

She just looked at him with a 'you can come up with something better' and mixed with an 'are you kidding me?' look. The brunette sighed then got up from the desk. "Look, I promise I won't do anything for the rest of the week," he gestured his hands to the door. "If you just let me off with a warning today."

She looked at him with one quirked brow, and then sighed again. "You promise? Cause' I don't want to get into this any more you to -" She was cut off by Sora crossing his chain with his index finger. "I cross-crown-swear, ok?" He gave a reassuring smile.

His chain was special ornament he received from his father before he died. That crown was the only thing that reminded him of his dad, even the cross-crown-swearing was from him. But before He died, he told Sora that if he met a person with 'X' arrow necklace, to help that person through the better, and worse.

Sora looked at her with puppy dog blue eyes, and then the woman got up and gestured to the door of freedom. Sora flashed his classic sunny smile. "Thanks Mrs. Smith! And I promise I won't mess up for rest of the week! Later!" He raced out the door and into the hall, when his pocket buzzed with fiery. Sora took out his cell and checked it. _A text from Riku,_ he thought.

**Get down here already! Red-head at two o' clock! You got 2 min!**

_Alright Riku, if you want to play it _that_ way. _Sora chuckled a bit then ran through the empty halls. He reached down the staircase then hopped on the railing instead. It was sliver and round so he could run down the stairs or do it the fun way.

He decided the second one as he slid down the railing with his tushie. He passed the first staircase which had girls just taking their time and talking to their friends. "Hey Sora!" they said in unison. He responded with a winked then continued down the rail. He could hear squeals from behind _Oh I'm so boss, _he mused in his head triumphal_._ On the second case there was a dark skinned boy playing with a monkey on his shoulder. Sora took out a wrapped chocolate, threw it at the monkey, back flipping and catching it with ease.

"Don't eat it all in one go Aboo!" The monkey squeaked in assurance. "And _you,_" Sora clamped his hand on the rail to stop, and pointed at the open purple vest the boy was wearing with, no shirt under it. "I advise _you_, to put a shirt on, Aladdin." The brunette let go of the rail, took the boy's vest, and twirled him around a few times then disappeared down the railing again. "Sora!" Aladdin called a little flustered at the action. _And he still looks hot; _Sora snickered then arrived at the last case which was full of jock football players. "Go eagles!" He hooted and they hooted gleefully along with him with boyish charm.

When the fun ride ended, Sora jumped off the rail and ran down the hall where he could see the sliver headed teen on his phone, and the red headed cheerleader 1 foot away from him. _He's probably timing me, that Idiot. _The brunette fast walked down the hall then tagged him. "Time" Sora gasped quickly as he bumped his hips against the sliver head teens'. He clicked the button stop the timer in closure.

**2 min 2 sec. **

The second Riku glanced at the brunette Sora put up defensive hands in order to protect himself from the beating he was going to get. "Let me explain, I wanted to an act for the class so they wouldn't die of boredom and in that case, I got in trouble by Madam Smith. But she let me off with a warning. Luckily that she did. But I even slid down three cases of _stairs_ for _you,_ Riku, And in _2 minuets?_" He put his hand on his hips, rolled his eyes then clicked his tongue. "You _so _gotta give me props Ri Ri."

They both looked at each other for a moment seeing who'd break first. But in the end they both broke into fits of laughter, arms slugged over each other's necks and everything. Sora has a crush on Riku. But he doesn't want ruin their friendship by telling him so he keeps it to himself. When they were done with their joy fiesta, Riku pointed to the girl with dark red hair, pink cheer outfit, and cheery smile to top it off. It was Kairi Hikari. Sora did a double take at Riku and then Kairi. They were peeking glances at each other, and Sora knew _exactly_ what was going on.

He didn't _want_ to.

But he _had_ to.

He pushed Riku off of the lockers and into the hall. His green eyes winded at the brunette, but he just gave have a smirk '_you'll do fine.'_ He sent Sora a smile then went to the red head. There was another reason on why he didn't tell Riku he liked him. Well actually there was more that one.

First, he was gay. Riku isn't

Second, Riku had his eyes on Kairi since _kindergarten._

Sora sighed then rested onto the locker behind him. _They grow up so fast._ He looked around to see people whisper and taking cautious peeks at him. He put on a cocky smile _I'm getting popular every day. I so have it _too_ good._ But Sora didn't know he was going to have it bad today. Right when he was going to get up from the locker, something bumped into him from the side. Sora looked down to see a batch vanilla blond hair, hearing an irritated groan imitate from it. The whispers around in the hall became noticeably louder.

"That's the guy! He just transferred here!"

"Is he friends with Sora?"

"Oh. My. _Gosh_. That's Roxas the foreigner! Fox on Fox battle!"

_Huh? Roxas? Oh! _ Sora thumped his fist to his hand lightly on realization. "Roxie the Fo- !"

But before he could even finish the sentence, the boy named 'Roxas' moved from Sora to give him a warning snarl. Then all of a sudden, said blond kicks him straight in the forehead and sends the poor boy falling onto his unprotected back and tushie. Before Sora could get up, the blonde stranger stomped his foot onto his chest, causing the boy below to wheeze painfully, then lowers himself to the burette's ear.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," he hissed, venom dripping off every word. Before the boy under him could put his two cents into it, the boy on top of him pressed his index and middle finger under the right corner of his jaw, and made the brunette's eye lids flutter shut.

But before he drifted off, the brunette found something that was kind confusing on his part.

The blond had a 'X' arrow necklace on his neck.

Oh how this day gets better, and better.


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas

Sora's eyes flutter lightly, trying to adjust to the light shimmering light. His head gave off a cramped wave of pain as the blur of lights circled around him in a teasing motion. The brunette was utterly confused. He knew he was in the nurse's office in the A wing of the school, but didn't know the reason why_._ Since my body wouldn't respond, I forcefully take my elbows and prop myself up.

"Whoa, don't rush your self man. You have a lot of damage on your hands," warned a cool husky voice.

Sora turned his neck to see a red lion's mane plaster on a lanky, tall, green eyed teen named Axel. And seemingly unfortunate and fortunate, he's been the brunette's companion since junior high.

Sora rolled my eyes then tossed his sore legs over the bed to get a better balance of myself. But he flinched and grabbed his skull in pain as his head gave off long unbearable shocks of pain, trailing down his body also.

The red head just whistled at Sora's reaction to the pain. "The blond fox got you good." he smirked "I guess the rumors _were_ right." I looked at him quizzed "what rumors? What blond fox?" I asked while rubbing my head. The only thing I remembered was giving Riku a boost to Kairi.

_Oh shit._

Sora didn't think of the consequences before he shoved his one and only crush out to Kairi. He only wanted Riku to be happy, that's it. Maybe I need to think of my own happiness once in a while. But I couldn't remember anything else. I looked over to the left to see my crown necklace on the counter. _Why is that there?_ I stretched over to pick and put it above the lighting, so it would gleam with power. I smiled a little _I wonder when I'm gonna met the person with this 'X' necklace. _But something's telling me he's close, and I bet he's the reason I was here knocked out.

"Hey Axel, what happed _exactly_?" I asked, still dazzled by my jewelry. He looked at me funny, and then chuckled. "Didn't know you liked recaps from your previous beat downs, Sora." he sighed "but if you must know, the new in town kid kicked you upside your head and hit you on your pressure point." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and shook his head lightly "but I forgot the little fox's name, something with an 'r'" I looked at him with wide eyes, my palms were shaking and my breath came in quick breaths. I found him. I've finally found him.

'_Don't you____dare____finish that sentence.'_

But it's too bad he's a raging manic from hell.

"Roxas. Or what other people prefer to call him, Roxie the Foxy" I said flatly.

Axel raised a singled brow "how did ya know?" He pauses for a minute, and then catches on "oh." so he beat your ass just because you called him by his nick?" I groaned then put on this crown necklace that got me into this mess, hooking it then smoothing out the laps. "Axel, remember when I told you about the necklace and finding that _girl_ with the 'X'?" He nodded "I think I found that person, and I think it's that idiot from this afternoon." I sighed. Axel came and sat beside me on the bed then patted my back. "Well all I gotta say is you got it good, and that little fox's fate will rest in your hand." he chuckled then went to the door. "You should probably go now, the school is gonna lock up soon" I nodded then cautiously got up, and walk down the hall to get my bag out of homeroom.

I opened the door to see the sun's red setting ray beam down on the desks without a care in the world. I reached to my desk and grabbed my bag, but heard footsteps behind me. I turn around to see that little blond again, Roxas. _Why is here all of a sudden? _He looked baffled and horrified of something. Then he lifted a shaky finger "t-that's not y-your bag…" he said voice cracking a little. I lifted a brow "what are you talking-" He squeezed his eyes shut then raced toward me "I said that's not your _bag_!" Then he grips the bag and pulls it, but I pull back harder. _What in the hell is this kid doing?_

We played tug of war for what seemed like for years. Him pulling back with same strength as mine. I decided to let go and see what happens, he only wanted to check if this is my bag right? When I release my grip, he falls back and slides a few steps away from me. I stumbled back a little then looked at him with confused eyes. _Well, what is he gonna do __**now**__?_ Then finally he gets up and puts a scowl upon his face, throws the bag back to me (which I catch successfully), then pushes desks out of his way so he can get to the doorway. He stops at the door, and then looks at me. Did I mention he looks _pretty_ mad? "You Jackass!" He yells then slams the door leaving the scattered desk and chairs, and a confused me in the room. _And he expects me to clean up__** his **__mess?_

2:32 AM

That's what the alarm clock on my nightstand said. And I officially could not sleep. I sighed then tossed over to the right side of the bed for the umpteenth time. That stupid boy freaking' ruined my life by welcoming me with a kick straight to my head. And to think I'm destined to help that little fox? I clapped my hands twice to turn on the light. _If the brat was fighting me for my bag,_ I got up and approached the slightly abused Jansport over in the corner _then something important must be in here that he didn't want me to see. _

I sat down crossed legged, brushed my chocolate bangs out of my eyes, and then looked inside the main pocket in my bag. But there was nothing but text books and mere little pieces of paper. But when I look in the front pocket, there was a small sky-blue envelope inside of it. _Bingo _I chimed inside of my head. I held it up to the light then read the front as my blue orbs go wide.

_**To: Axel Wright**_

_**From: Roxas Strife**_

_A love letter?_ I shook my head. I'm not judgmental or anything, but I wouldn't have guessed it was for _Axel_ of all people. _Wait, it might not be a love letter for all I know._ I flipped the envelope to see a darker shade of blue heart sticker tapped onto the flap. My left brow suddenly twitched with ignorance _so that Blondie has a soft side, eh?_ But something caught my eye that really confused me as the light shun down the paper; the envelope was _empty_. I exhaled lightly _I __**really **__underestimated him, this foxy Roxie is stupid, hi- tempered, __**and**__ clumsy. _

_Thump, Crash!_

I flinched. Mom isn't supposed to be here. I felt myself go cold. _Maybe it's a burglar?_

I slowly put down the letter and got up to slide a bat from under my bed. I crept out of the room and into the wooden stairs. My breath came in slow pants as I went into the living room. My hands were in the mist of sweat as I turned on the light. What I saw next wasn't expected. All I saw was shattered pieces of my mother's favorite vase lying on the wooden floor helplessly. _Who ever did this is seriously gonna get it._ When I got closer to the shatter glass, a wooden sword engraved a hole into the wall next to me. I didn't turn, I didn't blink and I didn't even _breathe_. "_There you are,_" the all too familiar voice chimed sinfully. I turned my head to see that little fox grinning like an evil menses.

I was right, a raging manic from hell.

He pulled out his sword from the wall and charged at me with full force. But I crawled away just in time to not get pounded by his weapon. I got up and griped the bat in front of me in full stance. He came at me with a right swipe of his sword and I came with equal force with a left. We both collide with our weapons still staying intact with each other. "What the hell are you doing here!" I managed to shout. He squeezed his eyes shut then grunted "T-the _letter!_" He pushed me back onto the floor with the bat falling from my hands. He came back within his stance.

I propped one elbow. "What letter?" I questioned looking at the panting Roxas. His stance loosened a little, with his cheeks heating up like tomato, body fidgeting and eyes looking down.

_He actually looks cute now._ Sora mused in his head at the wrong time. "T-t-the l-love letter!" He practically screamed. He came rushing toward me with his sword coming dangerously close. I couldn't grab my bat, so I grabbed the front of the weapon, now barley touching the tip of my nose.

"It was empty!" I yelled, startling the blond into stopping the raging weapon.

He looked up at me with huge blue eyes. "E-eh?" he squeaked, and I sighed. "You forgot to put the letter in envelope." He was shaking now, his face now pale and pasty. "Forgot to put the letter..." He repeated slowly.

_**Thug!**_

Then he fainted. I just sat there looking at the passed out blonde. Then I heard a growl come from his stomach. I face palmed myself. _He fainted because of starvation, of course._

Right now it was 3:00 in the morning and I was sweeping up the crumbs of the broken vase. And for Roxas, he was eating leftover potato salad I made. I got up and threw the crumbs in trash. "Sorry of the leftovers, didn't want to make anything so late in the night" I said, sitting across from the blond.

He swallowed the remaining salad and shook his head. "It's good enough for right now." He had smudges of potato on his cheek, I smirked "here" I handed him a napkin and he took cautiously. I laid my head onto my folded hands. I never really got the chance examined Roxas, or see where his coming from either. He had blond, sun-kissed hair that flared in a unique direction; his eyes were a sea color but had a different emotional income to it, like he experienced a lot in his past. His body was fit. _If he could almost be my ass twice in a day, he __**has**__ to be fit, _Sora grimaced_._ But he was smaller then me, height wise.

"Hey," I said, catching the boy's attention. "Who was the love letter for?" He looked at the table with a terrified expression, and then it turned into a fidgety, blushing one. _Is he bipolar or something? _"I-I-it was for A-axel" he stuttered out. I raised an eye brow and shook my head lightly _I __**still**__ can't imagine that._ Then he looks up at me with his eyes shimmering with worry, like puppy dog eyes.

"What? Did I rush it? Or maybe I shouldn't have done it? Why did I even put damn letter in the _wrong _bag!"he yelled at himself, ruffling his hair with his hands. I sighed then put my hand on his shoulder. He looked back up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile "You chose the right thing to do, Roxas." I leaned back in my seat, "I couldn't have done that to my crush." And it was true. Like what I'm doing now, I would have kept my feelings to my self and let the person I loved live on with there lives.

I closed my eyes and rested my neck on the head of the chair.

"Yeah, because Riku isn't gay and you _are,_" the blond said in a matter-of-fact tone.

My eyes flew open and I banged my hands on the table. "How inthe_ hell_ do you know about that?" I asked. His face didn't have any expression on it. "Riku and I have been friends for two years now," he replied flatly. "And I saw that _look_ in your eyes that said you liked him." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked successfully. My brow twitched with fiery as I sat back in my chair, dismissing the matter. I turned my head toward the black clock. 3:48 AM

_Aunt comes home at four._

_Shit!_ I jolted from my seat and took Roxas' plate from the table to the sink. I turned to said blond "you have to go" I demanded. He tilted his head to the side "why?" he asked curiously. I rolled my eyes "we have school tomorrow and my aunt is coming soon, so go!" I rushed. He got up, walked toward me and looked up into my eyes. "You have to promise me something first, Sora."

"Anything. Shoot."

"Will you be my dog and help me win Axel's heart?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Now leave!"

Roxas eyes lit up with pure bliss. He smiles at me and takes my hand. "W-where are you taking me?" I asked a little confused at his action. "You have to walk me to the door, silly dog" he replied.

_Oh. Wait, what? _ When we get to the doorway, he lets go of my hand and puts on his shoes, using the sword to balance himself. "I'll pay for the vase I broke; just tell me how much I should contribute later." He turns and faces me "well, I'll see you later Sora." I smiled "Yeah. See you at school tomorrow." He nods the heads out the door. I lock it and climb up stairs to my room. Once I reach that destination, I plop onto the bed and took in all I experienced today. Then He realized something;

_I'm his personal servant? _

_**Ring Ring Ring!**_

The brunette groaned then slammed his hand onto the snooze button.

_**Ring Ring Ring!**_

I rose up and grabbed my cell from the night table. "Hel-"

"Why the hell aren't you here ye-!"

I clicked off the call and slammed the phone back on the table.

_**Ring Ring Rin-**_

Sora grabbed it then flipped it open. "_What?_" growled into the device, showing that I am no mood for mornings and this person on the other line wasn't any happy morning person either. _'Come onto your balcony, now.'_ He sneered. I got up from my warm bed, slid open the door and stepped out onto the warm, sunny balcony. When I look up, I see a furious Roxas, looking at him from his open window.

And he is _nothing_, like the boy next door.


	3. Chapter 3: My master

Hello!~ here is the third chapter for Tangled! hope you enjoy it!~

**Battle-Royalist:** Yup it is! hope you look forward to it!

* * *

For last night, I didn't even pay attention to what that blonde said in the first place. But when I really went through it in bed, I really didn't have the patience to help this person.

But I have to; because he's the person I'm _destined_ to help.

You see, my name is Sora Lockhart, I'm fifteen years old and I have a normal life, and have a semi normal family.

But it all changed when Roxas Strife came into it. Because before my dad died, he pasted down a crown necklace to me and told me if I met a person with a 'X' arrow necklace, I would be destined to help that person through thick and thin, hot n' cold, and do whatever it takes to make that person happy. But my dad didn't tell me how arrogant, clumsy, and short tempered that person can be. And before I knew it, I agreed to become his servant, in other words, I'm his personal _dog._

And I bet the master wants the dog to do errands.

"_What, _Roxas?" spat in at the blond, and into the phone. He looked straight at me with a straight face. He didn't have to say anything, his stomach spoke for him with a churning gurgle. I chuckled a little "you can't cook, can you?" He shook his head, making blond bed locks fly into his eyes. I rolled my eyes then hung up the phone,Roxas following suite and went back into the room.

* * *

Right now, I was in front of this freaking' huge, fancy looking apartment building and wondering, how the heck does he get to live _here_? I walked through the automatic doors and stared in awe at the wide room. With peach marble floors, matching walls with white boarders, and a big glass chandelier to top it off. I walked toward the elevator door now realizing I don't know his floor. Once realizing that, my phone buzzed with carefree joy in my right pocket. I took it out and flipped it open. _A text from an unknown number?_

Curiosity bubbled up inside of me as I opened it up.

The 4th floor.

My brows furrowed together as I read it over again. Realization dawned onto me as I press the button on the elevator pad with the number '4' printed on it. Then I look and see if there as anyone around _he has awfully good timing._ When I step into the elevator, it was surprisingly empty, and cozy at that. The door closed with ease as I lean onto the wall. Elevator music filled my ears and soothed all my problems evolving that blonde fox. But something told me that something more is bound to happen if I get too steep with that fox. The doors opened smoothly as I stride out the door. Going down the hall, I looked at the doors with numbers labeled onto them.

Now again realizing I don't have a door number. I exhaled then took out the phone and looked at the text again. It had something on the bottom of it.

386

I looked on it, and compared it with each door I pass by. _383, 384, 385, and 386._

I looked at the door in front of me, seeing that it's the last door straight down the hall, and it was open. _Now __**this**__ is weird._ I cautiously push the door open, and entered revealing a large white living room, with a cream colored sofa, matching love seat, a glass table, a large window that pretty much covered the whole right wall, paintings on the other left wall, and a flat screen on the back wall. The place looked like it came out of expensive magazine. "Excuse me? Is anyone home?" I called out, nothing responding but my own echo. I went into the kitchen to see it was a medium sized, with a fridge, microwave, stove, sink, and wooden cabins. But no Roxas inside of it. My insides started churning and I felt nauseous. _The front door was open, and I can't find Roxas._ I went back into the living room and glanced around. I found a door and quickly walked toward it.

I knocked lightly onto the door and waited for a minuet, but nobody answered. My patience finally ran out and I walked into the room, door creaking slightly. I was revealed to a huge bedroom with a king size canopy bed draped around with white sheets, two night tables on each side, a white dresser with a mirror attached and gold bordering the drawers on the right of the room, and a open white window with cream colored drapes gliding in the spring wind on the left wall. I walked toward the bed and gently pulled back the drapes to see a peaceful sleeping Roxas snuggling a Moogle. He was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt with matching shorts. With his golden locks in his eyes and shaping his round face perfectly, white room, and white bed wear, he looks like a sleeping angel in my eyes. I brushed some blonde locks behind his ear _looks are so deceiving these days._ I chuckled, pulled back the drapes, then head out the room to make some breakfast for my so-called master.

* * *

I put the last plate of food on the glass table. I smiled at the table having two plates filled with bacon, pancakes, eggs, and toast with butter on the side of the dish. I quickly added two glasses on the table, filled with orange juice and a pitcher in the middle of the table. "Perfect" I said, resting my hands on my hips. Then the bedroom door opened up with the blonde fox following out of it. He was rubbing his eyes with his white sleeve then stopped when he saw the steaming hot breakfast. He then looked up at me with his brows furrowed together. I bowed lightly "your breakfast, sir" I hummed then looked up and smirked at the blonde's blushing expression. It didn't last long as he shook it off and put a scowl upon his still red face, then plopped down in the love seat. He crossed his arms over his chest then looked at me. "You gonna join?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I nodded then sat crossed from him in the couch. I looked at him as he began eating; he noticed this then stopped "what?" he asked, his annoyance dripping off the word. "You didn't say thank you" I said flatly, pointing to his food. He sighed then stretched over the table to give a sharp flick to my nose. I yelped then rubbed my nose lightly. "Thank you, silly dog" he said, smiling sincerely. I jolted a little at that gesture, with my insides warming up and my cheeks following suite. I nodded then went to my food and started eating.

When we were done with breakfast, I turned on the TV to the weather channel while Roxas put our plates and glasses into the sink. He walked back the grabbed the remote to put it on mute. He sat back in his spot and looked at me with serious eyes. "Sora today will be the day I'll tell Axel my feelings" he started "but I need your help." I raised a brow and eyed him like he was crazy, but I couldn't decline, and he knew it too. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked seeing where this going. He just leaned back into his seat and exhaled, brushing fingers through his hair. "Well for starters, I have about three of Axel's class, but during those classes, I don't talk to him" he said, looking down at his feet "so I would like to know how to start up a conversation." I just stared at him for a while, then got put and sat by him in the couch. "Ok first is first, you have to handle being in intense situations, for example."

I raised his chin up to face me, and we were only 4 inches away from each other. I felt his heavy breathing ghost over my lips and saw his face tinted over to the shade pink. "If anyone ever comes close to like this, keep your cool and don't freak out" I whispered, gazing into his blue orbs. I smiled a little seeing that the blonde was having a mild mental freaking out right now "and be yourself, Axel does not like anyone who pretends. Trust me." He turned his head away from my grip "D-don't you think I know that already, dog." he huffed. I laughed at the now pouting Roxas "yeah, now go get dressed; you wouldn't want to lose time off of you plan, now would you?" I said, ruffling his hair. He smacked my hand away then got up. "I know, I know! Stop sounding like a mother, stupid dog!" he yelled, walked into his room, the slammed the door. I leaned back into the seat and looked at the ceiling. I felt my lips where the blond's breath ghosted over. I sighed then looked at the mute weather man. _Why did I even __**do**__ that in the first place?_

* * *

I walked down the hall to homeroom with Roxas clinging onto the fabric of my shirt. I stopped then faced the blonde, realizing that he was trembling. "Roxas" I called, stating him a bit He looked up at me with wide eyes and I sighed "its going to be fine, just follow me and ill help you along the way, ok?" He nodded then I turned back around, and walked into the room. The first thing I saw was Axel and Riku sitting on top of his desk talking to some girls, and that kind of ticked something me. Before I could take another step forward, Roxas ran from behind me and hugged Riku, if you count wrapping his legs around his waist, wrapping his arms around his neck, and snuggling into his chest hugging. "Whoa! What the- ah! Roxie! Long time no see!" The silver headed teen beamed at the blonde, who still clinging onto him like no tomorrow. All the girls there were squealing and Axel shook his head then turned to look at me. "Hey! You gonna just stand there all day?" he asked. I rolled my eyes then came over to him. "Hey, Riku? Yeah, why didn't you tell me you knew _this_ little demon?" I joked poking the blonde's head.

He just popped from Riku's chest and smacked my hand away. Riku chuckled then tried to pry the clinging fox away. Once he did, the blonde plopped into the seat next to the desk.

"Well, remember when Axel and I went to this place to study all about 'The Arts'?" He asked and I nodded. I wanted to going, but to leave my mom alone in the house for a whole summer is _not_ smart. "Well this Blondie here was there in the musician category." he said ruffling the boy spikes, making him pout. Axel smirked "so you can play an instrument Roxas?" he asked. Said blonde nodded "I play the electric guitar and I also sing." The girls around him started whispering and giggling. I looked at them, then at Axel, but he kept smirking. _Oh no._

"So you wouldn't mind showing us a sample, would you?" The red head asked. Once that left his mouth, Roxas tensed. I looked at him with my pleading eyes _don't freak out. Relax. _The blonde boy exhaled then smoothly went over to cover my ear so he can whisper. "Can you help with this? Just join in when I give signal." he whispered his breath tickling my ear sending shivers down my spine. I nodded then he went back into his seat. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

_**Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**_

_Wow, he can __**actually**__ sing._ I was really amazed that he didn't stutter or stop, he just went with the flow. But there was one thing that bothered me; he didn't have his head up.

_**Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Lets do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.**_

He then pinched my side, and I think that was the signal. _Time to make up some lyrics._

I then lifted up his chin and looked him straight in the eyes, with a look that said; _don't be afraid._ Hopefully he got the message.

_**Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
it's hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**_

I went over to the girls, put on my smirk then winked. They squealed in approval. _Hey, if he asked for help, I help._

_**Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Lets do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.**_

I when that verse was done, nobody said anything, but only stared behind me. Before I could ask what there staring at; _**whack!**_ I felt something smack the back of my head. "What the f-" "I would advise you_ not _to say another word, Mr. Lockhart." A woman voice sternly warned. I turned my head to see a fierce green eyes looking towered me. "H-hey Mrs. Smith! What's up?" I laughed nervously. She just pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Would you please just sit in your seat so I can start class?" she asked. I looked around the class to see everyone seated looking down. _Freaking' basterds! They were just socializing like the teens they are! _"Can do teach" I slumped into my sit and she walked over to Roxas' desk. "You sing?" she asks. The blonde nodded and brunette smiled "Like your voice" she said, and then walks back over to her desk. _At least he's having a good start._ I smiled, looking over at the blonde.

* * *

It was lunch time, and I haven't heard of Roxas yet. _He only had homeroom with me, but I wonder how did with Axel with the other two class._

As that was said, the blonde came running up with a flushed face. "Need help he said. I flipped up my phone "shoot." "Should talk to Axel on the roof or not?" he asked. I looked up from the phone to him like he was crazy. "Yes! You might be able to confess too..." I looked down from the blonde. My stomach started doing weird flips that usually say _don't do it._ I shook my head and looked back up at nothing "eh?" I looked around, not seeing the blonde anymore. _Aw damn, now you're making __**me**__ choose stupid choices._ I stuffed the phone back into my pocket and ran down the hall, turned right then went into the door that led to staircases. I ran up; skipping a random step at a time _please don't do anything stupid._ But once I got to the last case, I heard stuttering. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"A-axel if I h-had a chance to, d-da-" _oh crap, too late._

"Look, I now were this is going, but I need to stop you there" I opened the door to see the redhead and blonde standing about 2 feet away from each other. I can see that Roxas had tension written all over his body. "I really don't want to rush this, but I can be your friend, is that alright?" The red headed teen asked. _Damn, Roxas must feel-_ "Yeah" the blonde said, interrupting my thoughts. He had that smile that he gave me in the apartment, sweet, tender, and make anybody feel special. "That's perfect." I smirked then went back down the staircase _he really can make anyone believe his act. _ But that blonde was really hurting inside, but wanted to bare it for others, so he wouldn't burden any of them _such an idiot._

Once I reached the front of the school, Roxas popped from the exit, rushing down the steps of the school. "Hey" I called out to him, he just stopped. "You can stop now" he said, voice straining something back. I raised a brow at him "stop what?" I asked. He just twirled around and faced me "you are now released from dog duties, since I know he doesn't like me" his face was serious but he was somewhat different. He turned back around and started walking "When the master meets its servant, they must never separate from each other, didn't you know that, Roxie?" He then stopped for a moment, and looked over his shoulder, smirking a little "I know" he chirped then walked away._He must know about our bond we live by. _ I chuckled to myself and walked back inside the school.

* * *

Roxas looked back and saw the brunette walk back inside. He smiled to himself kept on walking down the sidewalk, where the beautiful pink cherry blossoms grow. _He called me Roxie._

_

* * *

_

_ *bows* I'm sorry, but for a young person, I am not good at describing. *points at review button*  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to my job!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-READ ME!-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Word count: 4,308 words (longest chapter ever .)_

_*protects self* I know I took too long to do this, but guess what? I currently have school; sue me for getting an education! So updates will be slow but I will start early with each chapter just to get it done because this is for my benefit and your entertainment!_

_**Translations are at the end! Marked with a (*)**_

_**Cross dressing in this chappie! You have been warned! :D**_

_Oh and there will be A LOT of crossovers in this story, so stay tuned!_

* * *

It's been two weeks since the little incident between Sora and Roxas. Sora continues to be Roxas' "dog" as the days go by, but Sora has a feeling that the blond doesn't know about the "bond" between them. You see, before Sora's father died, he told him that he's destined to be with the wielder of the 'X' arrow necklace, to obey there every whim no matter what the circumstance. And of course, for his last wish before death, Sora _had _to do it. And when finding the wielder of the necklace, the brunette thinks everything's in place. But now realizing what he's doing, he doesn't really _know_ Roxas to become his full blown servant. All he knows is that Roxas likes Axel, and wants Sora to help him prove his love toward him properly. And walking on this hill up to school with a certain blond, Sora was determined to find out more about him.

As the two walk, the cherry blossoms of spring block away the brightness of the sun, casting shadows on the sidewalk. "So tell me what happened in the rest of the classes with Axle" The brunette said hands behind head and looking at the clear sky. The Roxas sighed as he pulled out his phone to show him a picture of the baffled blonde spilling a beaker filled with blue liquid onto the wide eyed red head's lap. Sora whistled while looking at the picture with pure curiosity, then shook his head "who got such a perfect shot of this perfect moment?" He chimed while smirking at the blonde. He huffed then shut the device closed, stuffing it into his pocket "Riku took it while we where in chemistry and claimed it to be an _accident_" he slung his bag over his shoulder "then he said if I gave you a hard time, he'd blackmail me" he said flatly. Sora blushed a little as he plays with one of his cinnamon locks "H-he said that?" he stuttered, looking into the sky. _He really cares_. Roxas senses his body language and tries to drop the subject "Sora, there's something I've been meaning to tell you" he says looking straight ahead. The brunette waits for the blond fox to speak again, but something stops him to do so.

"Watch out!"

_**Bam!**_

A football rams Roxas' face and falls to the ground, leaving an expressionless, red football printed face on the blond. For Sora, he didn't know what to do at this point: laugh or help? It was so hard to choose. Before he could choose, Roxas took action "Riku!~" he called "you better explain _why_ you just rammed me with a ball!" once the confused brunette realized who he was talking to, he turns around to see they were outside the football field, where the sliver headed boy was heading. "Sorry Roxie! Didn't mean to _directly _hit you" he explained while leaping over the metal, slightly rusted gates "I was gonna throw it at _Sora._" He squatted down so he was now looking up at the teary-eyed blonde with all his concern. Sora just rolled his eyes "now for all the stuff you _could have_ blamed me for, it had to be this?" But the football player didn't reply as he was too busy make the little fox feel better. "Where does it hurt Roxas?" He asked. The blonde tapped his nose lightly and flinched at pain passing through out the nose.

Riku understood as he quickly pecked the blonde's nose. But in Sora's position, it turned out slightly different as he saw the boy slowly kiss the nose and smile lovingly at Roxas, which brings a blossoming pit of jealousy into the brunette's stomach. "Are you guys _that_ close?" Sora managed to ask. The blonde fox turned around toward Sora and smirked devilishly at him with a strange glint in his eyes "Hm? Are you perhaps, jealous?" Roxas questions at the confused boy. He then raps his arms around Riku's neck, kisses his cheek, and to finish it off, snuggles into the flustered teenager's neck. The now confused brunette just stood there shocked at the blonde's actions "cause were just _very_ good friends" the fox mused at the now frozen Sora. _The hell is going on here!_ He thought/yelled. Then all of a sudden, Riku pinches Roxas nose and gently sways it side to side "would you quit tease Sora already! He must have a hard time with you" he scolded at the fox. "Stop it Riku! ~ it hurts!" Roxas yells back in a nasal voice. The football player just chuckles at the blonde's facial expression as he bonds with him like they've known each other since forever. The brunette just stares at the two, a warm smile gradually spreading across his face. Even if Sora has known Riku since they were kids, he can't help but think of him as a complete stranger.

Whenever he's with Roxas, they act like lovers _and_ friends, and he can't help but become jealous of that. _Only we can be friends, not real lovers _Sora thought._ Just wait a minuet, what about Kairi? Isn't he going out with her?_ Sora sighed gave up on trying to figure out his situation with the silver headed boy. When the time comes, he'll confess all his feelings toward him. But not now, he had figure out Roxas' ordeal first before he starts anything else. As he walks toward the two, Roxas turns and suddenly grows white, then red and flustered. Sora didn't have to know who was causing Roxas to turn the entire rainbow. Who else would? The brunette turns around to see what he expected, Axel walking toward them with his bag slung over his shoulder, and other hand greeting the boys. "Hey! You didn't over sleep today!" Sora teased the redhead with a smirk never leaving his face. Axel rolled his eyes "Ha ha, very funny. Who wouldn't want to see this sexy ass everyday?" he smirked back, and to prove his point, pinched Sora tushie making the brunette squeak and slap away his hand.

"Ahem" Riku coughed, getting both Axel and Sora's attention "if you're both done with your love fest, I have an announcement to make." This pipes up the brunette and blonde's attention as they both stare at the football player. "I want to invite you guys to my new job. It's new on the street and I wanted you and Roxas to come and visit" he said, shifting his weight on foot on the other. "What kind of job is it?" Roxas asked, looking up at him. Riku smiled then leaned down to the blonde's ear to whisper. Sora felt left out and his curiosity went on level high as Roxas nodded then went over to Sora. He then pulls his collar to guide him to school "come on dog, were gonna be late" the fox said and Sora sighs "right, right". "I'll see you 4 o'clock, sharp!" Riku yells and that was all Sora heard from Riku that morning.

The school day passed like a breeze in the winter time and by now the blonde fox was pulling the brunette toward a weird destination that he claimed to be a 'surprise'. As they walk, they finally stop at a tall, white, and elegant building. Sora's breath was caught in his throat as he was stunned on how beautiful the building was presented. "This is the job Riku was talking about" Roxas said, pulling Sora inside the building. _I bet he gets paid A LOT of money_ the brunette thought_._ As the two walk inside, they were welcomed by a lounge decorated like a ball room. Its creamed walls, peach colored tiled floors, and diamond chandlers brought out its elegancy as the bright lighting shined its way through the decor. White leather sofas on the sidelines, a crisp white water fountain in the middle of the lounge, and an empty white desk straight ahead.

"You can come here anytime for dinner" Roxas said causally "but I say its more like a café." Sora nodded lightly, still memorized by the lounge. The blonde rolls his eyes at the brunette then walks down to the desk. "Hello?" Roxas calls out, nobody answers. Sora comes over by him "is this_ just_ the lounge?" He asked, smiling, blue eyes wide and curious "because this is _huge!_" Just then, a raven-haired man pops up from the desk, causing the two teenagers to yelp in surprise. "Yeah I said the same thing when- whoa…, Roxas? Is that you?" The man asked, wide eyed and grinning clearly surprised to see the blond here. The man was wearing a black blazer with bright blue tie to match his eyes, and seemed like the cheery type of guy.

Roxas smiled back at man "Long time no see Zack, are the guys here?" Zack tensed, and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "they are, but there just chillin' at moment so I wouldn't recommend eating lunch here today." Roxas shakes his head "no problem, were just here to introduce _him_ to the crew for a bit" pointing to Sora for emphases. Zack glanced at Sora then raised a slender brow "have I met you before?" he asked while extending his hand to the brunette. Sora shook his head then took his hand "no, but I do get that a lot" Sora replied back. The raven looked at the boy suspiciously then went over to a white door to his right. "Well then Sora, here is the door to the café, make your self at home" Zack forced on a smile

"And Roxas, would you mind staying here for just a minuet?"

"But I was gonna-"

"Stay. Here. Now." The Raven pressed toward the blond.

By now, Roxas was shaking, and Sora was now freaked out by this Zack guy. But he decided not to push this any further "I-I'll see you in the café Roxas" the brunette then entered the door to be welcomed by a white spiral staircase. But before the brunette went up the stairs, he heard several screams.

"*Nani o shiteru no? hanashiteyo! Oi! Zack-san no baka!"

Without a second thought, Sora busted through the doors he heard the screams from to find no screaming Roxas. He groaned then rubbed his temples. _But I could have sworn it was Roxas. _He sighed then went up the stairs to see if the blond was up there yet. Once he was all the way on the second floor, he reached a white, golden rimmed, two way doors which had a silver plaque with the words _**Music Room**_ engraved at the top_**.**_Sora whistled at the marvelous sight "this whole place is appropriate for million dollar wedding!" the brunette awe toward himself. He then knocks the left door, and waits for a reply. The double doors open in sync revealing blinding light making the boy flinch in pain. Once he was brave enough to look again, he couldn't believe what he saw.

_Now __**this**__ is a ball room!_

And it really was an enchanted room. The first thing Sora noticed was the ceiling, decorated just as the one in the lobby but a lot bigger. To the left, were a pair of white doors he guessed that lead to a special room, a stretch out bar with stools on the sides, and some bystanders hanging by the bar. On the right of the room, pearl colored couches that were lined up on the cream walls, making the atmosphere of the room more social than anything. And with an unusual raised platform in the middle of the room with a round couch at the top, Sora was amazed otherwise. "**Goshujin-sama?" an unidentified voice called out. The brunette was so tied up in melting into the luxurious atmosphere; he didn't know that there were two girls right in front of him, wearing maid outfits. Sora took a double take at the two, not sure if they were there a second ago. The one on the left had dark brown hair put in a ponytail a bang at the side of her face, and glossy maroon colored eyes. The one on the right had short black hair and violet colored eyes. "Are you ok?" the girl on the left asked, looking concerned at the brunette's spacing out.

He nodded, but couldn't say anything else because he was lost for words on what say. The short haired girl looked him oddly, and then looked like she realized something when she turned to the other girl with a smile on her face. But before Sora could break the silence, the two girls hooked their arms within boy's arms and walked toward the platform's stairs. Once up their, the girls threw him on the round couch then left the confused brunette all to himself. _Now of all things, why this?_ The brunette asked, really skeptical about will happen next. For today, he thought he would just hang with Riku like the friends they are. but no, the blonde boy had mess it up for him. Sora just sighed at his little stressing moment, if this turns out well; he _probably_ can make up for the day. Sora wasn't used to the "master" thing, and he only had a _taste_ of it. Can you imagine? The brunette groaned at the realization _what have I gotten my self into?_ He stressed in his mind. But as he started realizing, he heard footsteps on the platform's stairs.

"Welcome Sora!" a deep and matured voice called. Said boy looked over to see a broad man with a white hair, milk chocolate skin, and jewelry amber eyes. The suite his was wearing really bought out his muscular form which was black but his tie, which was matching his eyes. Sora looked at him owlishly as he tried to remember what he reminded of him of. "Do I – do I know you?" Sora asked, feeling uninformed. The man just chuckled at the brunette "no, but let me introduce myself. I am Xehanort; the rightful owner of the place." he announced "and I guess you were looking for him?" Xehanort then steps to the side to reveal a person Sora thought that would never see, nor wearing this kind of clothing_._

What was reveal was Roxas wearing black _girl_ shorts with over the knee, black n' white _girl_ striped socks, black _girl_ tank top, with black ankle boots, black flared long sleeves that start at his upper arm, and a pair of black n' white fingerless gloves. As Sora board wholes with his eyes through the blonde, the brunette started adding things up;

1: He _did not_ imagine those screams in the other room.

2: Roxas has some kind of secret that he doesn't want to reveal.

3: And He just might know who's causing all this.

"Roxas" the brunette exhaled, trying really hard not to get frustrated with the demon fox "_why_ are you wearing that?" the blonde didn't answer, but just hid his blushing face with his blonde locks. When the awkward silence lingered in the area, Sora began heard several footsteps on the stairs "well I guess its time to introduce our self, shall we?" The brunette chuckled a little _now he shows up?_ Sora mused in his head. He saw about eleven people line up onto the platform in front of Sora. They were all unique to the naked eye, with there odd hairstyles and charisma aura, hey the brunette was already feeling better, even better with Riku smirking that sexy smirk of his. The football player put a gentle hand on the blonde shoulder making him a little less tense "the reason Roxas is wearing this is because of a bet he had with Zack and us" he chuckles "but I guess he's a little shy now that he's in front of you."_ Bingo~ I just knew that Zack man had something to do with it_ Sora thought, rethinking his view of the raven haired man_. _Zack then steps out of the line then clapped his hands together "well now that were done embarrassing blondie here, shall we begin?" Sora nodded then the raven went up to the front of the line.

He then points to a man with a long black ponytail, an eye patch on his right eye, and black blazer with a purple tie "this here is Xigbar, a man who just _loves_ being laid back and cracking jokes at people" he said, sarcasm dripping of his voice, Xigbar just grinned at the brunette "aw he's kidding, I'm practically harmless!" the raven just rolled his eyes and moved on to other people "here is Cloud and Leon, these people here are the crew's 'love birds', so no use flirting with them" The two men eyebrows twitched with ignorance then in sync, they grab each of Zack ears making him yelp in pain "what did you say?" they both say in unison with anger boiling in their voices. "Ouch! Hey it was a _joke_! Geez!" the two men let go of the poor boy's ears. He went to a next pair of boys that both had blue hair and a dark aura seeping from them "now these are the silent twins, Saïx and Xemnas, though you would be lucky to get at least a word out of them." The next two were both blonde, but one visibly older and wiser than the next. Right when Zack was going to introduce them, the older blonde spoke up.

"I would rather skip the formalities, but it seems it's needed at the moment" He spoke in a gruff English accent "I would like to be called Luxord; king of cards. And this numbskull here is Demyx. It is certainly nice to meet you Sora" he smiled toward the brunette. Sora looked at him completely astonished, seeing that he would never expect that voice coming out of this dangerous looking person, but managed to politely smile back at the man. As for Demyx, his arms were crossed against his chest "for the record I am not a numbskull and I'm happy the way I am" he puts a hand on his hip "And it seems like I have to introduce myself as well. To sum it up I'm your average hot guy-" but before the blonde could even finish his sentence, everyone turned to the blonde "As if!" they all say in sync completely not convince, except for Xigbar who just sighed at the boy "really Demyx, the only thing hot about you is your head!" Before the blonde came up with a very improper comment, the two maids that Sora saw just a while ago spoke up.

"Well I guess it's our turn. My name is Yuffie and this is Tifa, were currently the only girls working here but it's better than nothing!" she optimistically stated toward the brunette "and sorry for doing all this without getting to know you, we kind of forget sometimes." Sora nodded at the two "no problem, you guys are very… different from other people but…" the brunette looked at the group again and counted nine people. _Nine people? But I just saw eleven-_

_**Crash!**_

Abrupt noises block the boy from thinking any further as he heard arguing followed. Sora was the first one to race out of his seat and down the stairs as the others followed to see a pink haired man playing tug of war with Roxas and, an ice cream box?

"Let go ***baka! It's mine!" Roxas yelled at the man, but he just continued tugging the box. Soon enough the box reach its peak when it rips in half, making bars of thankfully rapped ice cream fall all over the floor. But when the pink haired man fell on of the white sofas, unfortunately Roxas fell onto the marble floor. There was a short silence before everyone could here several whimpers. Sora glances at the blonde to see that he was on the verge of crying.

As tears were at the corners of his eyes ready to spill, Sora was going to help him up, but instead Zack smoothly walked over to the blonde, knelt down, and smoothly brushed away the tears. "Don't worry, the ice creams are wrapped up so they can still be eaten" the raven smirked as he cooed at the blushing fox. "Besides, I can't have you bouncing off of the walls. So you only get one, ok?" It took only little moment for Roxas' tears start forming again at the man's kindness and he then hides his face by engulfing the raven in a hug. Everyone around the scene just laughs at the two and Sora just smiles. _Awfully alike to Riku_ the brunette thought_._

As the time goes by, Roxas becomes more open toward Sora and the others with his stubborn attitude and more. But for some odd and annoying reason, Sora assumes Roxas is somewhat different; is it because of the different atmosphere? Or does Roxas really have bad mood swings? The brunette couldn't seem to put his finger on it, but like his last guess, he thinks the raven haired man had some kind of relation toward the problem. As he the thinks, he sees someone head out the entrance, and he saw a bundle of raven hair, and automatically he too heads toward the door in order to find out more about the situation. Once he's out the door, the brunette turns around to find Zack leaning onto the wall, apparently expecting the brunette. "I'm sorry" Zack says, clearly catching the brunette off guard. Sora knits his brows together in clear confuse "excuse me?"

Zack sighed at the boy "you know, for acting like that in the lobby."

Sora crossed his arms against his chest "well if _I_ saw my best friend come up to me with a person I don't know, I would be mad too." And he has to admit that he was mad when Roxas was all over Riku like they've known each other since, but he soon realized that they were very close, so Sora respected that. But not knowing Roxas very well was the thing that bugged him. Every time the blonde boy smiles, glares, grins, or pouts; it just makes Sora itch for more information about the boy. Something deep inside of the brunette is telling him to protect him; like it's an instinct or will, and till this day Sora still thinks it's about his father's past.

"Can you tell me more about Roxas?" Sora unconsciously rolled off his tongue, staring into space. Zack walked toward Sora and looked up into his bright wide eyes. The Raven looked down at his silver crown necklace, dangling at his neck shining its best. "Since you're the wielder of the crown necklace you should know this" he says, still looking at the neck wear. "If you notice that Roxas was acting a little off today, let's just say that he's not himself at the moment. And if you're here to protect Roxas from all things harmful, then I suggest you do it more responsibly." Zack was currently lifting up chain and examining it "as you can see, Roxas is a sensitive person and for his own comfort, whenever things go bad, he likes to pretend like everything's normal." The Raven haired man stepped back from the brunette then smirked "but everything else you'll have to figure out on your own"

Sora only sighed "you know that you're a difficult one too?" The man only chuckled "I get that a lot so currently, it doesn't have an affect on me" But before the two could say much more, a loud thug could be heard in the other room.

"Roxas!"

Within a split second the two males busted through the doors and rushed toward the scene. They were met with a blonde boy sound asleep on the floor and everyone needle around him. Sora automatically face palmed himself. _Dad, do I really have to take care of this boy?_

By now the sun was setting and Sora was carrying Roxas in his arms toward the blonde's room. It was a long day for the brunette as he realized something different from the little fox. He has multiple people caring about him, so why did he need Sora of all people to become his servant! Once the brunette entered the room he settled the boy the bed, careful not to wake him up. Once he tucked him in, he went to the doorway and just looked at the used to be ragging fox's chest peacefully rise up and down. _Why does life have to be so complicated?_ Sora thought, clearly frustrated. But his irritation stemmed down into sleepiness as he closed the door quietly while leaving the room. _He wouldn't mind if I just crash here for the night_ Sora stated in his mind _besides he cant cook, so how else is he gonna survive the morning?_ As he entered the living room plopped down the long couch and made himself comfortable. He soon falls asleep, making the whole apartment go silent.

But what the two didn't know was that they were gonna get a surprise visit the next morning.

* * *

**_(translations at the bottom!) VVV_**

*what are you doing! Let go! Hey! Zack you Idiot!

**master?

***Idiot!

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuun~! Did you like it when I left you off with a cliffhanger? You guys should leave a review, favorite, and add this story to that alert list because its going to be a crazy story!~_

_Stay tuned till chapter 5 of Tangled! :D_


	5. Chapter 5:Ventus

As the morning sun peered its way through the windows, Sora slowly open his eyes; wincing at the shining rays. He felt an awfully heavy weight on top of him, breathing vanilla breaths of air near his nostrils. He looked up to see bright gleeful, ocean blue eyes staring right back at the brunette.

"Ohayō Sora-chan," the weight on top of him smiled. In an instant, he realized that weight was Roxas. Sora pushed the blonde boy away lightly and looked at him puzzled. "What the hell were you doing Roxas?" He asked, heart rate speeding up suddenly at the position they were in.

The blonde only giggled, leaned back over him, and kissed the brunette nose softly. "Hello Sora, It's so great to finally meet you!" He cheered, waving and smiling eagerly at the baffled Sora.

Sora was currently confused. Right now, Roxas is all giggly, happy and being cute to _him_!_ Something __**has**__ to be wrong, _he thought in horror_._ "Excuse me," the brunette interrupted, eye twitching lightly. "Who are you, and what have you done to the blonde _he_ devil named Roxas?" The blond stranger blinked twice then sighed in, relief?

He extended his hand toward the brunette then cleared his throat. "My name is Ventus, and I'm Roxas' Granter!" He perked in a cute way, and then tilted his head to the side. "Didn't he tell you about me?"

Sora shook his hand and notice what he was wearing, and it wasn't anything a _boy_ should be wearing. He had on a short black tube dress that stop at his thighs, a sky blue, short jacket with long oversized sleeves covering the top of the dress, black finger-less gloves, and white mid thigh socks. If Sora had to describe in one word, he would have to say _cross-dresser_.

The brunette's left eyebrow twitched in displeasure. "Apparently not," he sneered through his gritted teeth. The blonde noticed his ignorance then read him like an open book.

"If you don't like it, stop looking at my legs, hentai," He chimed while smirking. Sora flinched then turned away to hide his red face. "I-I wasn't looking, and what's hentai?" Ventus chuckled at the teen's naive mind then hovered over his lips dangerously close.

"Why should I tell such an icky word to a cute boy like you?" He whispered, his breath mingling with the boy's under him. He then snuggles his nose to the crook of the brunette's neck, nipping playfully, a throaty moan flowing out of the poor boy as his teeth playfully nip the hot tan skin. _Oh dear, if he goes any further with this, he's going to regret it!_ Sora panicked as he shivered at Ventus small cat-like licks. 

Sora gripped the blonde's shoulders lightly pushed Ventus away so he would be facing the brunette again, and then stared deep in his blue orbs. They were brighter then usual, and more playful then ever before.

Then like before, the cross-dresser read his thoughts. "I'll explain everything if you just let me…" He trails off, his hazed eyes looking directly into the brunette's concentrated ones. Sora eye's guided down to see that the blonde wasn't wearing the necklace, and he doesn't remember seeing Roxas without his necklace off, and suddenly for sure he knew this wasn't Roxas.

"Ok," he sighed in defeat, and then the blonde nodded, getting up to been ready to explain the whole situation to the now involved brunette.

"So, let me get this straight" Sora begins, elbows resting on the coffee table.

"You're… Roxas' alter ego?"

Ventus nodded, sitting in the love seat across from the brunette. "Well basically speaking, but I usually mimic what Roxas wants to do in life; meaning things that he loves, or things he's too shy or timid to do in the public." He shrugged, playing with the overly big sliver zipper on his jacket. "So you can say I'm more like his true self, per say."

Sora thought real hard about this before he said anything more. _So the real reason why everyone was acting weird at the café was…_ Then realization shot him suddenly. "So that was _you_ yesterday?" The brunette yelled, now standing and pointing at the innocent looking blonde. Sora knew something was up that guy named Zack, but never knew he was that, well, _protective_. Ventus furrowed his brows together and crossed his arms in thought.

"Well," he sighed while scratching his scalp. "Zack pulled off the necklace causing me to prevail. But being the stubborn boy Roxas is, he tried to fight me off, so it was back n' forth with the ego switch." Sora stared; his lips formed into a frown and pointed finger bending in confusion. He then sighed deeply as he flopped back on the couch.

_Mood swings, demands, bonds, what's next! _Sora yelled mentally, he had enough of this agreement and he want out, and _quick_.

"Look, why don't you look after Roxas instead of me? You're way more suitable then me for the job and- and…" the brunette began but his voice wavered as he glanced at the blonde, and felt a sudden _ping_ in his stomach as he saw the blonde's pure blue eyes start to glitter with sadness, twisting the brunette's heart painfully at the sight.

"Please," Ventus gasped out, struggling with his breathing. He bit his lip, looked down and folded his hands together, squeezing gently, nails digging into his hands. "You're the only one who can do this; he needs _y-you_, not I." He hiccupped, shaking his head lightly in fear.

"Roxas has had problems with his life, and that is why I'm here. But Sora, you are the only one who can help him find happiness again. So please, please…" The blonde lifted his head to Sora, tears spilling down his rosy cheeks. The brunette jolted back at the sudden reveling of those eyes. They reach out and grabbed his heart suddenly, feeling like they were torturing him slowly and painfully with a pleading glisten.

Finally the brunette groans in defeat then leans over the table to catch Ventus's pink cheek in his palm, wiping away the warm tears with his thumb.

For some reason, seeing this boy cry made Sora feel pained. He really didn't understand why he felt that way, since these feelings never surfaced his body before. Maybe it was because this person was now in Roxas' body. But either way, he knows that it made his protectiveness of Roxas grow strong.

"You really care about him, don't you Ventus?" The granter placed his hand on top of the brunette's, nodded in response, still spilling tears. The brunette hushed him, steadily caressing the whimpering blonde.

As Ventus breathing settled down, Sora went back over to his seat. "So, does this mean your still being Roxas servant?" Ventus said slightly above whisper, looking at the brunette with his heart affecting eyes. Sora looking up, playfully taps his chin, pretending to think. Sora then smirks at the surprised blonde, and crosses his crown-shaped chain. "I cross, crown, swear." He assured the boy across from him. Ventus just smiled, cheeks a tint of rosy red.

"Arigatō, Sora," Said boy nodded and felt a positive feeling at the bottom of his stomach. _Maybe things are looking up after all,_ Sora thought positively.

"But now that you have officially crossed your crown, I'll have to prepare you." Ventus said in a serious manner.

He then reaches over to the brunette's neck to unhook the latch connecting to his chain. "Wha-" the brunette squeaked out, but the boy closed his mouth as he saw Ventus' eyes close, silence placed onto Sora vocal cords. As seconds of go by, the necklace suddenly glows with an enchanting white light as an unknown gust of wind ghosts its way around the two boys. Ventus reached out to lock both of his hands with the overwhelmed boy across from him, the chain floating in the middle of their arms.

Sora gasped with wide eyes as feeling of heat invaded his body. Soon enough Ventus slowly parts his lips in a talking motion, but not a sound comes out. More light surrounds the neckwear, completely engulfing the object and brunette feels like his body was about burst from feeling so odd.

"Ventus!" he yelps in fear. _Something's not right. I-I feel pain._ Sora thought as the wind got stronger, his fingers squeezing Ventus' in fear. Then all of a sudden, a short _ping_ sound echoed in the room, with that the light from the chain and the wind from out of nowhere died down slowly.

As both elements disappeared completely, Sora gasped for air as he felt short of breath. Grabbing and clawing onto to the couch as he struggled for breath, Ventus rubbed his temples as he somehow, let the necklace _levitate_ in thin air. As Sora struggles to look up, feeling very weak from the current action he took place in, he realized the floating object then shook his head. "So there's more to this – this bond thing, r-right?" Ventus just motioned his hands forward to let the necklace go forward also, latching itself onto Sora's neck.

"That necklace is currently the symbol of your relationship between Roxas, you and me." The Granter then leans onto the back of couch, eyes looking into the ceiling. "But before I continue, do you want it the long way or short way?" The brunette leaned back into the couch as well, finally getting back his breath, but instead he just stared at the blonde boy across from him.

"Long; I want to here it from the beginning." Sora answered, in a completely tiered but serious voice. Ventus raised his brow, and then sighed.

"Ok. Before your father pasted away, he called me onto the world to grant him one death wish since I was his 'Granter', and he knew he was going to die soon. Granters are basically guardians that grant anyone one wish to there 'other'. Each person in the world has a granter, but your father was a different 'other'; always sticking up for people, helping people in need, sweet, generous; basically an angel in anyone's eyes." Ventus said, making the brunette bloom a small smile. He continued.

"Because of that, his wish was actually an easy one to start with, but hard to figure out in the long run."

"What was his wish?" Sora piped up, clearly interested about his father's past. Ven just chuckled for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "'Teach my boy how to love, to be loved, and others the same' he said, smiling like he knew you'll do a good job at the task."

Sora furrowed his brows together confusion. "But, what does _Roxas_ have to do with _my_ fate?" Ven smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, since my next 'other' was Roxas, and I saw that he was the perfect person to teach what love was. I gave Roxas a 'X' arrow necklace and told him a similar direction your father told you…"

"To find the one with the 'X' arrow necklace and help that person through thick n' thin," Sora finished, clearly knowing his father's direction by heart. Ventus smirked then nodded, "exactly."

Sora just stared out the window, feeling kind better now that he has a better view at things. But one thing hit him again, and it was a curious question for the brunette.

"So are going to do magic most of the time on me? And how exactly do you even _do_ magic anyway?" Ventus blinked at this, and then shrugged. "Well magic runs in the Granter's veins. So every Granter can do magic, but I'm just an amateur. Oh, and about the spell I put on you..." He started slowly, staring fully into Sora's eyes. "In general, it protects that bond between you and Roxas, fully starting the process of you father's wish. But as the Granter for Roxas and technically you, I have the power to make things a little more…. _interesting._" Once Sora saw the smirk curling onto the blonde's lips, he groaned as he buried his face into his hands. "Ventus," he muffles in a warning voice.

Said blonde just giggled and reach over to lightly ruffle the brunette's cinnamon locks "Kidding!" He reassured the boy. "I won't do anything that will harm you, only some stuff that will _surprise _you."

Sora looked up from his hands then smiled just a bit. "I guess that's a little better," he admitted. Ven smiled back "Good. Now that we got all this explaining settled, let's get this going shall we?" He said with a smile.

And with the snap of the blonde boy's finger, a clear bearer that was unknown to Sora traveled around the room with the sound of a familiar _ping_. Suddenly, the front door crashed in with two people lying on top of it, groaning in pain. Sora and Ventus got up to see the two unknown people were Axel and Riku.

"Hiya guys! You missed me?" Ventus chimed with a smile and a wave. The two teens just looked up, and groaned again with exaggeration, clearly not very exited to see the cross-dresser.

Once the two teens got up from there position, Ven dragged Riku toward the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving the redhead and brunette along to fix the door. Sora was seemingly confused on why they both crashed into the door, Sora didn't hear any banging or knocking either. The brunette swam into his thoughts, very settled into the objective he has to do. But what really puzzled the brunette is at what cost does he have to prevail to? Sora shook his head in frustration then turned to the redhead to see that he was sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. Axel quirked a brow at the boy's question, "well you're not so peachy in the mornings I see." He replied, sarcasm sparking off of his voice. Sora sat by the teen. "Well sorry," he began. "But I bet _you_ wouldn't be so peachy after being enchanted by a Granter, and then finding out your father messed up your fate big time, now would you?"

Axel sat for a moment then shrugged. "I wouldn't mind." Sora smirked, "now that's the Axel I've been waiting for, so can you help me out somehow?" Said boy chuckled a little. "Never thought that the person I'd used to like would actually be your _'fated one'._" Sora just stared at him as he started to laugh at it like it was hilarious much to Sora confusion. "What?" The brunette asked, not getting the joke in this situation.

The redhead cooled down with his laughter, minding the brunette's quizzed expression "You know, I just don't know why, but I think giving up on Roxas was a good idea, don't you think?"Sora just shrugged, and then thought about the sentence the redhead spoke out. _Giving up on Roxas… _And before the wide-eyed boy went jumping down Axel's throat, he spoke up.

"Yes I did like the little blonde. But please, let me explain first." Sora hesitated a little, but resisted questioning his friend's head off by exhaling the extra breath he held in. "Go," Sora finally spoke, getting ready to realize he doesn't have a somehow normal life anymore.

Axel smirked "As you know, Riku and I went to music motivational camp, The Arts, to practice with our special categories. But when the manager of the camp came unexpectedly for a special announcement, we would never guess that _he_ was coming here of all places." _He? Don't tell me…_ Sora then sighs and puts up his hand to signal Axel to stop.

"L-let me guess," the brunette stuttered in a slightly cracked voice. "The person was Roxas, who was some kind of musical artist from some other country who had lots of fans in that place, and now he magically caught your attention, you confessed to him basically everyday, but he turned you down numerous of times?"

Axel nodded, "continue." Sora looks at him for a moment then does what he was told. "Now you've moved on, but Roxas is now realizing he likes you?" Axel nodded again, clearly knowing the whole situation like it was on the back of his hand. Sora was clueless now, why would the blonde come to transfer schools, _just_ to get his own medicine from Axel? Is it guilt? Does that fox even _have_ feelings?

All thought Roxas just made Sora's head spin like a merry-go-round on high speed. But that one thought of him, smiling with sorrow, with no happiness within that gesture, just makes Sora want to show him the way into happiness, as cheesy as it sounds. But if the brunette saw the blonde smile happily just once, he'll know when he taught him love. Waiting is just the hardest part.

On the spot, Ventus comes in with a tray with two vanilla cupcakes, blue icing on top. "This is for you Axel, I think Roxas would be happy if you tasted it" the cross-dresser said politely. Axel then smiles. "Aw, that was nice of him." He takes the dessert and bites in. Once he swallows, His eyelids droop heavily until he drops onto the ground, officially passed out. "Axel!" Sora yells, trying to shake him awake. "What the hell Ventus," the brunette growled at the boy. Said boy just crashed onto his knees, dropping the tray with a pained expression plaster on his face. He slowly lifts up his hand at the redhead and closes his eyes.

"_Terra no mitta koi_," he whispers. Sora looks at the sudden light that hovers over Axel's non responding body, and then watches as Axel started to glow with blue light outlining his features. The red-head disappeared into the light and Venuts's hand transits to an empty spot in the living room. "_A-aqua no mitta koi,_" he whispers even lower, body shaking in pain. _Ventus,_ Sora thought, frightened at the scene. He didn't have the slightest idea on what was going on, but he knew it was wrong.

As the blonde concentrates on that one spot, a portal of light shines its way into the room, and the light turns into double white doors before the brunette's eyes. "V-Ventus, What's going on?" Sora yelled, staring at the boy trying to hold the power up. "Sora," he grunted as he limped his way over to the brunette. "Don't worry about me, just help Roxas. I'll be back soon, so stay close to Roxas, and never let him go."

Sora shook his head vigorously. "I don't get it Ventus; just tell me, why'd my father say that, I needed to learn how to love?" Ventus just smiled as he leaned over to kiss Sora's forehead. "I'll see you later, Sora." Ventus then limped over to the open doors leading to a bright light, and as he walks, out of the other side of the portal comes Roxas fully dressed in his normal clothes.

The door fades away into the air, leaving behind a dizzy and hazed Roxas, ready to fall any moment. As the boy's knees gave away, Sora caught the unconscious boy at the last second, grasping him into a hug. The brunette snuggled into the blonde's chest, somehow happy to see him again. And suddenly without warning, Roxas started to cry in his weak state. Sora just hushed him, feeling the same wrenching pain trying to hold back sudden tears that appeared in the corner of his eyes also.

"I'm here Roxas, no need to cry."

_I'll always be here my little fox; from start, to finish._


	6. Chapter 6: Xion

Curse you writer's block for messin' up meh brain! D:

Enjoyz~ :3

* * *

_**Please don't forget about me, Sora.**_

_**I'm scared Sora, want to be by you side again.**_

_**My time has pasted, and now I need to go Sora.**_

_No._

_**I love you, Sora.**_

_No, no, no!_

"Sora! Hey Sora, wake up!"

_Don't leave me, don't leave me._

"Don't leave me!"

The brunette slams the person down on the springy surface and holds his grip tightly.

But as Sora gained realization, he slowly cracks open his lids, and peers down at similar looking pupils. Glowering with his fierce blue eyes, burning cheeks reddening from the embarrassment; Roxas takes a fluffy pillow and roughly covers the brunette's face with it. "W-why, are you in my room?" the blond murmured questionably towered the teen. Thinking that the fox was mad at him, Sora must have mistaken that facial expression, but once he heard that soft sounding and fragile voice, he gained up the courage to slowly remove the cushy material from his view. What reveled to him was a beautiful site of blond fox, lying defenselessly on the bed with his cheeks still stained peachy red, his golden blond locks spread out somehow like a delicate halo, Azure jewels glossed over with some kind of emotion avoiding the site of the brunette's smirking. "Roxas" Sora breathed, taking the image of said blond, starting to redden himself "I'm- I'm glad your back." Abruptly, the brunette grasped the agitated fox in a loving embrace.

The brim of Sora's nose placed softly in the crook of his neck, breathing in a delicious scent of the fox. Moaning ever so slightly, Roxas slowly wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, snuggling into his chest perfectly. "I'm sorry, I scared you like that" the blond mumbled into Sora's tones "I just felt like letting everything out… you know?" He nodded, understanding what he meant. Maybe Roxas has other problems that he doesn't want to share with others. _Yeah, problems that are expected to be solved by me_ Sora thought_. _ Lifting his head up from his chest after a moment, the blond is only a few millimeters way from Sora's plump lips. Lids half open, unconsciously both teens brush noses together lovingly like animals, eyes closed with just their sense of touch to guide them. Hearts beating in a fast rhythm, entwined fingers, and glossed over stares. But both teens didn't realize how much both of them cared deeply about each other.

But as they stared into each others eyes again, the silver doorknob started to rattle anxiously, scaring the two teens. Yelping, Roxas threw the sheets from his face and tosses the confused brunette from his space, causing him to barrel roll onto the wooden floor. With the door opening, a red lion's mane appears into the door's corner. "Oi Roxas" the red head called out "have you saw Sora? I was wondering if we can go to the Café today." The blond's cheeks arose in heat again as he shook his head, but not because of Axel this time. Axel sighed "well if you do, tell him to come there, ASAP."

And with that the teen left the room. Roxas waiting a little bit longer till he crawled over the left side of the bed, hanging his head down to look under the bed. What he found was the identical looking eyes and same red lips smirking away at him. Roxas rolled his eyes "well you heard him. Get rea-" But before he could finish that, Sora leaped a little to nip the startled blond's nose.

"Ah!"

Unfortunately, Roxas recoiled from that action, but in the wrong direction; causing him to fall back first onto the hard wooden floor.

"Shit!"

Walking toward the Café was a silent torture for Sora. With a blue band aide wrapped around the rim of Roxas's nose, he put up a pout as he entered the building. Not knowing his canines were so sharp, Sora didn't expect to cut the boy's nose. He also didn't expect to go all cuddly either; didn't he like Axel? And, didn't Sora like Riku? The brunette couldn't see right from wrong at this moment, and gave up thinking about trivial things. But the one image that was constantly popping inside of his mind was the defenseless blond; little bit hornier than usual. Dazed and too into the image, Sora heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Oi! Are you with me brunette?"

Shaking his head, Sora blinked a few times to get used to the light. He noticed he was sitting down inside of a booth, with Roxas across from him looking at some sort of magazine. Glancing downward, Sora notices the blond's common neck wear is place on the table. Blinking again, Sora looked up to see him smiling softly "hello again." Sora cocked his head "Ventus?" He asked, trying hard not to sound dumb. The boy nodded and placed the magazine to page with a girl with short black hair and cobalt eyes "do you by chance know this girl, Sora?" the blond asked, staring down at the book.

The brunette looked at the book, and then shook his head.

Ventus raised his brow a bit "but I swore I saw her before. She was giving an awful aura that ticked me off." As the Granter babbled into space, Sora looked closer into the book, then up to see Axel walking toward the booth; but with a friend.

Sora jolted a little to shake the blond for him to turn around "I-it's her! That girl!" the brunette stuttered. The granter turned a little to see the same girl in the magazine. Ventus quickly took the necklace and clipped it on just before the two arrived. Axel took a look at Roxas, who was flipping the pages of the magazine, not noticing the new presence.

"Sora, Roxas, this little girl here is Xion. She's been my childhood friend since and just moved to town." The redhead grinned while petting the raven's head, making her pout cutely. Xion had a curvy hour glass figure, with cobalt eyes alike with Sora's. The model looked up at Roxas to see him not paying attention. This made her thin brow twitch, but she took no action to show her emotion. Instead, she sat on the edge of the bench were the blond was sitting, as Axel sat next to the brunette. "So, you model?" the brunette asked. Said girl looked questionably at Sora, then looked down at what Sora was point which was the magazine. "That's right!" the girl perked "but I wouldn't want the modeling thing to become an interference with our friendship, Sora."

The model was clearly flirting, but being Sora he didn't have a single clue on what she was doing. He just thought she was just being friendly.

Sora chuckled and smiled politely "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm practically a model myself, so we can relate." This made Xion giggle and grab Sora's hands across the table. That's when Roxas slowly started to burn inside, but he kept flipping the pages like he hadn't saw anything.

"Xion, I'll be right back. Sora, come with me for a sec?" Axel said while he got up from his seat. Sora just nodded and followed his lead around the corner.

What the brunette saw was basically the whole group of "Roxas's friends" he met not just awhile ago jumbled up in a corner, peaking just above the wall. Sora tilted his head to the side "What are you guys…. doing?" It took awhile before Zack took his attention off of the two to look at Sora. He suddenly got closer, rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes in a questionable way.

"Che. What does she see in you? Your just baby-faced." The raven scoffed.

Sora blinked and took a look at Axel "please inform me." Axel shook his head and patted his hand on the brunette's shoulder in a way that just says _**"bad news is a waiting buddy"**_.

"You see that girl over there? Xion?" The red-head pointed toward the model from behind the wall "she's, more like a spoiled devil-like princess than what she displayed back there. You know the sweet, airhead type?"

"Shh! she's gonna do something!" Xigbar hushed.

Axel rolled his eyes "just watch and learn."

Sora nodded as Xion got up to sit across from Roxas, who was still looking inside of the book. The brunette sensed bad vibes coming from that blond.

Xion took out a mirror from her bag as she looked into it, making different poses.

"Ah, that was _so_ tiring. Pretending to be someone else is just, too much work." The model complained. Roxas just didn't budge; he just rolled his eyes to that comment, but Xion wasn't gonna give up.

"And that little brunette, he is _such_ a cutie. Think I can snatch him away from you blondie? Hah, like any boy _wouldn't_ fall from my charm! But just to break it to you, Sora isn't _gay_."

Sora started coughing.

Axel just chuckled.

Xigbar and Zack snickered in their little corner.

But Roxas on the other hand, took action.

As he stared blankly at the short haired raven, he sighed and took off the necklace, his eyes getting a little bit lighter.

"First" Ventus started on the model, seemly pissed a little "Sora isn't mine, so you can't _snatch_ him away from me." Ventus takes the magazine and rolls it up into a cone "second, It must seem that you _are_ clueless because Sora _is_ gay, if you haven't notice, and even if he wasn't; he wouldn't ever like a person like you."

Xigbar was gaping while Zack had his hand balled up into a fist on his mouth. "Damn~" the raven hushed out "now _that's_ the Ventus I know and love."

Sora was staring wide eyed at the scene. He never even thought that Ventus, the crossing girly boy, would ever say something like this. Yes, probably Roxas, but not the Granter of all people.

Xion was drawn back a little, but that didn't stop her from drawing false conclusions.

"Eh?~" the model sung out "So you must _really_ be gay too? Mmm, well that sucks; it looks like your going to be alone for the rest of your life. It's a shame too; you would have been perfect with some other fag off of the street, Sora is just too pure to be with-"

_**Smack!**_

Sora swore he didn't blink; did he just saw… what he thought he saw? Xion face was now printed with cone-like red mark on her cheek, head sung toward the left like she'd been hit, and hard. Ventus looked at the magazine blankly "ah, it was a fly."

Axel sighed as he came from the corner to get the crying Xion out from the building; as Roxas looked dumbfounded as can be. But Sora just sighed to himself _and there was __**actually**__ a fly on her cheek._

* * *

Dinner was about to be served at the Lockhart's residents, but one new addition was missing from the family. As Sora set the table, a woman with long wavy brown hair and cobalt eyes sat in a chair; paying deep attention toward her phone.

The brunette looked outside the spit drapes, finding it to be a cloudless night; but still no signal sign of the blond. He thought back at the scene in the café. Sighing toward himself, Roxas probably is wondering what happened, since Ventus took over his body without even a warning. "That fox must be thinking Axel hates him" the brunette mumbled under his breath. There was a silence, but the woman's voice perked up. "Why don't you get him? He must be hungry, and you're worried too, right?"

Again, silence was floating inside of the kitchen, until Sora turned toward the lady, and gave a small smile "thanks, Aunt May." May just looked from her phone and returned the smile.

The brunette knocked on the apartment door 386, waiting for a reply, not receiving one. He looked down at the handle, and tried turning the knob seeing that the door was open all this time. Sora's eyebrow twitched _I always wondered if this blond wanted to get kidnapped one day._

As he slowly opened the door, he saw that all the lights were off, and only the night's moonlight lit the place. With tiptoes, Sora slowly crept over toward the fox's bedroom door. Ever so carefully, the brunette twisted the silver door knob and walked inside of the room. Freezing in his place, he heard sniffling and little whimpers coming from the bed.

"Roxas?" the brunette called, but the blond didn't answer. Sighing, Sora went over to the bed, and got inside the covers. He could see that the fox was in a curled up ball, and still sniffling even though Sora's here. "Roxas come on. Look at me." The brunette begged. It took awhile before the blond slowly let got of his legs and stretched out of his curled position. "There we go" Sora coxed "now tell me what's wrong."

Roxas went and snuggled into Sora chest, his breath warm and face heated. "Axel" he started "Axel hates me now. I didn't even know that I did that to her. I-I don't know what c-came over me. I…I…" the blond couldn't say anymore when Sora kissed the top of his head, and hugged him even closer to his chest. "Axel would _never_ hate you for what you did. He _knows_ everything from the truths, to the lies. He _knows_ that Xion acts the way she does and he _knows_ that you did what you did for a reason." The brunette takes a look at Roxas, seeing his feature lined in the moonlight, and aqua eyes glimmering with tears. "So, don't cry, please?" the brunette chuckled as Roxas nodded slowly.

"But, I don't understand what came over me. I didn't intend to slap her, something took over my body and, you know, did it…." Roxas trailed off, feeling as if the brunette wasn't getting a word that was leaving his mouth; but he _completely_ did.

Sora sighed as he took off his crown neck wear and put it together with Roxas's arrow one. "This might sound crazy" Sora began "but I'm actually bound to protect you. Our chains are symbols of our bond we have together." The brunette then gets from under the covers to walk toward the drapes. He then lifts up his chain into the moonlight, the item suddenly glowing in a mystical white light.

Roxas eyes went wide when his chain glowed with it, floating in the air ever so quietly. "There is person inside of you, Roxas. A person who is helping you become your true self. I know this person, I've actually met him myself, and he really cares for you with all his heart. So he asked me to care for you until you can fulfill one special task." the brunette laughed "And you know what Roxas? Just between me and you, I love being with you. You're a pain, I know, but most of the time, you make me feel overprotective of you. It feels different, but I love it."

The silence of the two and the magical light wavered in the room, until Roxas got up from the bed and took off his chain and let it float freely in the air. Sora's eyes widened as the blond smiled. "R-Roxas?" the brunette asked. The fox tilted his head in confusion at his wide eyes. The brunette chucked as he grabbed him into a big hug, loving the warmth as he hugged back.

The two never came back to Sora's house for dinner.

But May wasn't expecting them to anyways.

The clattering for a Monday morning was usually at a minimum, but with a surprise guest rumored to be attending this school, the kids were at the tip of their toes with excitement.

Ms. Smith clapped her hands together as she walked in front of the class "ok little kids, settle down." As she said that, the people who were talking directed their attention toward her. Ms. Smith never played when it came to her needing your undivided attention. "I guess you guys heard the gossip and was wondering who _exactly_ this special guest was. Well, luckily for you guys, she's gonna be in our homeroom from now on."

Sora jolted as he looked toward Roxas, who was also feeling a little tense. They both sensed something that was _not_ going to be pleasant.

Ms. Smith looked toward the door with her green eyes "Xion, you can come in now."

Everyone was deathly silent as the short haired girl walked in with the green plaid skirt and white polo shirt with a green plaid tie on.

The Model looked toward the class, and winked "Nice to meet you."

The class went wild.

For the exception of Sora, who was practically faint on the desk, and Roxas, who was gritting his teeth away; anger boiling up one degree at a time.

Boy was _this_ going to be a fun year.

* * *

_Clllliiiiffffyyy~ xD Sorry but I wrote it and now I'm going to rest. Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow. Stay tuned ^^_


	7. Chapter 7: Cheerleader in distress

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Roxas asked as he paced back and forth in front of Sora's desk "she just waltzed right in here and, bam, everyone loves her." The brunette pulled out a small blue box out of his Jansport bag, and eating utensils on a napkin. Sora never knew that blonde had such energy just for one person. He did kind of understand that Xion had a purpose for coming here, but what?

"Roxas, lunch" Sora called as he sat at the desk. For a moment, the blonde stopped pacing, but crossed his arms over his chest and held his nose high, making an 'hmph!' sound. Sora knew he was being stubborn, so he took a fork, cut a piece of parmesan tilapia, tugged the blonde's hand and pulled him closer. "I don't want you to stress over the little things, so try the food I put my heart into, please?" the brunette whispered. Roxas blushed "feed me" he commanded.

"Eh?"

"I said feed me, stupid dog."

"Oh," he cooed then chuckled, bringing the blonde down even closer for a kiss on the nose. The blonde was the cutesiest thing Sora has ever seen, like a kitty and its master, it made Sora happy to be with him.

"Say ah," he sung, as the fox obeyed and opened his mouth. Sora quickly slid the fork into his mouth, and then took it out as he started chewing. It took awhile till he swallowed, he look down. "It's good" he said under his breath, a little startled that it was. Sora smirks a little. "Hmm? Say that again Roxie; couldn't quite catch that." The fox looked up with his innocent blue eyes. "It tastes great, Sora."

Those eyes caught the brunette off guard, but he quickly smirked and cut a piece for himself.

"You should teach me how to make it sometime. I bet Axel would love it."

The brunette stopped half way toward his mouth, and then slowly took a side glance at the blonde. He was smiling at himself; cheeks dashed a pinch of red. Sora put down the piece of the dish and folded his hands under his chin, supporting it. His cobalt orbs looked at the boy's blonde waved hair and aqua eyes.

"Whenever you're ready to learn it Roxie," Sora replied softly.

The brunette had too many concerns rumbling in his head.

"Hey Smith, pick up the pace! You too, Mr. 'I'm Too Cool For Exercise!'" Mr. Taylor, the sports director, barked at the boys running the track. His walking pace was slow compared to the other children, checking papers on his clipboard. Sora had no sorts of trouble jogging the track, but he was wondering why the hell the couch, of all people, wasn't keeping up. Sora slowed down his jogging speed to meet up with Mr. Taylor, peaking glances at his clipboard.

"Why don't you join any sports, Lockhart?" The blonde asked, still keeping an eye his clipboard. The brunette looked at the man, same height, but age difference with brown eyes and a young look.

"Why don't you have a mate yet?" Sora asked, seemingly curious.

_**Wham!**_

The clipboard went straight into the teenager's defenseless head. Sora grabbed hold of it, whimpering in a crouched position. "You know, guys have feelings too!" Sora yelled, scowl paced upon his face.

"Ten laps. Go."

"But-!"

Taylor raised a brow. "Want to make it twenty?" He growled, fairly irritated with the young boy.

Sora sighed and started jogging, but heard faint giggling in the distance. With his curiosity getting the better of him, he sneaked off into the other side of the track wanting to find out more. With his hands easily grabbing the bars of the fence, flipping over it, he quickly and quietly prodded against the dirt slightly squatted.

The sun shun hard on the teenage girls of Twilight high. As they jogged, some were taking the time to practice their cheer routines with the cheer director. But as for Roxas, he was helping Riku with the extra track and baseball supplies off to the equipment room. But what seemed suspicious to Roxas was how Riku was acting. He was unusually quite. It bothered the blonde to see the composed but charming silver headed boy like this.

"What's going on Riku?" Roxas asked in a concerned tone. He put down the carrot orange cone on the floor, and sat next to it. The football player's back was facing the fox, so he couldn't determine his facial expression. It was silent for a minute until the boy said something Roxas never would've guessed he would say.

"Please don't hate me, but this is for your own good."

The brunette hid behind the equipment room, spying on the girls. He swore he saw Riku over there. Must be my paranoia head, Sora thought. It's been acting up way too many times today.

As for today, ever since Xion came into the picture, Sora has been bumping into the model way too many times. In the hall, by the vending machine, outside; you name it, Xion would be there. It's like she knew exactly where the brunette would be at exactly what time.

Sora sighed, again Sora, being paranoid here! He nagged toward himself.

"Wow, Xion! You can really pull that off!" A girl chirped from the track. Sora jolted in fear from hearing the girl's name, then looked at the track. He saw the model and bundles of girls surrounding her. Apparently she was wearing short gym shorts companied by knee high socks and a t-shirt. Sora felt that thick aura around her, and it was not easy to miss.

Well, if you knew the _real_ Xion.

The real Xion has a nasty witch attitude that she keeps from people. The aura that's giving Sora chills is the aura of selfish achievement and a hint of jealousy. Someone must be looking prettier than her.

Sora chuckled to himself; this girl can never be satisfied.

Just when the brunette was about to report back into the boy's track yard, he heard muffled sounds in the equipment room. His brows squeezed together as his shut his eyes tight. Illusion, illusions, illusions, he chanted in his head. But once he heard that loud crash in the room, he snapped.

"Ok, I what's real, from what's not; and that was real. I so have to see this." The brunette mumbled toward himself. He quickly shuffled toward the equipment door, noticing it was sealed shut.

Sora tried turning the handle, but it was also lock. The brunette chuckled, there is no way I'm leaving now, he said to himself. He took two side looks, stepped back, and gave the door one hard kick. And with that, the door cave in, reveling something… _different_.

With Roxas' aqua eyes misted over, his hands tried by a pole with a cloth, and pink cheerleader outfit soaking wet from the mugginess, Sora couldn't choose to laugh, or be slightly aroused.

_So many choices,_ he pondered.

The blonde eyes went wide. "D-don't look baka!" He yelled. His legs went up to his chest, revealing pink lace panties with a bulge in the middle. Sora eyes automatically darted there, staring real hard at the_ little_ fox. Roxas noticed as he put his legs back down and pouted.

Sora finally regained his posture and voice. "Who exactly did this to you?"

Roxas heaved. "Riku, that bastard. He teamed up with Kairi to make me wear this outfit saying, 'it will be a great experience' and 'who knows, a prince might come and save you.'" The blonde rolled his eyes.

But the brunette smiled to himself; Riku always made Sora envious of him for his braveness and humor. It was really a different thing. Roxas on the other hand knitted his brows together and gritted his teeth in anger. "Are you _at least_ going to release me?" He shouted. It was brunette's turn to roll his eyes as he strides toward the fox. But once getting closer, he looked more and more exhausted.

Sora quickly untied the knot and Roxas abruptly fell onto the floor, unconscious. "Whoa, Roxas! You ok!" Sora yelled. But it was no use, the blonde was out cold.

Cold! Sora thought quickly as he scooped the boy up and carried him out of the exceedingly warm area. The brunette did quick steps into the building and sat the blonde next to the boy's bathroom. Sora kneeled in front of the blonde, looking for a way to wake him up. As he had a mental panic session, above Roxas' head was a flashing holy light. This caught the brunette's attention, and immediately he knew what to do.

He reached for the cross arrow chain and gently tugged it open out of its latch. He waited till he saw the blonde blink back to life. Sora sighed quietly in relief. Once the boy was all the way awake, he light up graciously as he leaped onto the brunette. "Sora, Sora!" He called, excited. "I came back just for you!" He laughed and jumped up and down the boy's lap. Sora chuckled and grabbed the granter's tiny waist into his arms.

"You did? I'm flattered Ventus. But, where exactly did you go that day?"

Ventus' eyes went wide and curious, and then he grinned and placed a finger onto his lips. "Let's just say", he whispered quietly. "That I went to make things better for everyone whose getting involved with you." Sora looked at Ventus for a second, and then shook his head. "You really are a cunning fox, you know that?" He laughed.

The blonde gasped in a little upon successful realization then snapped his finger. His hair rose as light weight and glowed in the same holy light. Floppy blonde fox ears popped onto Ventus' head as a long fox tail swished on the polished floor. Sora yelped in fear as he hit his back against the cool wall, wide eyed.

Ventus looked like he was holding back something as he then started laughing his heart out, rolling back and forth with his hands clutched onto his stomach. Sora rubbed his head then blinked a few times.

"Those are, actually _real_?" Sora asked stunned on how calm the boy could seem with a pair of real fox ears on top of his head. Ventus finally stopped his giggling and went by the brunette, placed each of his cream legs on one side of Sora, so he was currently sitting in his lap. "Don't I look like a real fox now?" The Granter grinned "remember; Granters are possible of _numerous_ powers, Sora!" He pouted and wagged a finger. Sora was still wondering how he sprouted those things so fast. He was so curious; he started fondling with the pair of ears, sliding and softly pinching them.

A sudden yelp could be heard from the Granter. Sora looked down to Ventus, seeing him cling onto him as his breath deepens. Sora also started petting his silk tail, which made blonde twitch and moan even more. The brunette wasn't noticing how much he was pushing his luck with fondling of Ventus' sweet spots.

"Ah," the boy moaned, shuttering under Sora's touches. "N-no more, Sora!"

"Eh?" Sora squeaked, he took Ventus' chin and raised it to be able to look into the Granter's eyes. They were glazed, and his cheeks were a slight pink as were his lips. Sora blushed, seeing that he aroused the blonde by doing such things. But he didn't look way from those aqua eyes as they shimmer with a tint of lust.

"I can tell you and Roxas apart just from your eyes…" Sora began in a quite husky whisper that sent shivers down the blonde's spine. He reached out for the Granter's ears again, but gently petted them. "His is innocent and pure, but yours seen and experienced much more, am I right?"

Ventus blinked twice, and then laid his head onto the brunette's shoulder, not wanting to reveal his face to the boy. "Correct," he stated. "That's why we are trying hard to protect him, for the sake of our kind…" His voice shook when he spoke, echoing of the empty halls and barren walls.

Sora removed him from his shoulder to take a look at those eyes. _They're blending together,_ Sora thought. Ventus' eyes were misty with hope and determination, but fear was traced within those orbs. But before Sora could get a thought out, he heard his name being called.

"Sora, where are you?" Shouted the voice, and instantly the brunette processed the voice yelling his name into the hall and groaned.

"Yes, Xion?" he whined, irritated that his time without her was officially over. The girl turned the corner to find the blonde in a strange position with the brunette. This made the model twitch with irritation also. "Hah! YOU of all people try to test my patience, you damn homo!" Xion hissed toward the Granter. Sora was startled for a minute, but remembered that she thought this was _Roxas_. Ventus just smirked evilly then grinded his hip into Sora's, making the boy grunt softly. "Test? You're the one getting jealous over some silly crap," the blonde snuggled his lips next to the brunette ear, and lightly tickled his ear with the warmest breath, Sora responding beautifully with a blush and twitch of his body.

"By the way, you know I look _way_ better in this outfit than you. So don't try out for cheerleading, okay?" And that sentence followed with a sweet smile from the blonde. The raven's hands balled up into a fist. "Like hell you do! You know what Sora, I just came here to tell you Gym is ending in five and there's a homeroom meeting after it," she glared at the Granter, who just gave her an innocent look. "Make sure your there too, you dumb blonde." She grumbled under her breath, and then strutted off.

Ventus laughed sarcastically, "love you too hater!" Sora just shook his head at Ventus, and then started chuckling, and the blonde followed suit.

"Ok, settle down kiddies! I have an announcement to make." Ms. Smith shouted in cool but stern tone. Everyone settled down. Roxas, Riku and Sora sitting together as the other teens stood by walls or sat at different desk. It was afternoon and some afterschool activities were going down. But for Class B, Ms. Smith had called them for a special meeting.

"You all are probably wondering why I'm taking up your precious 'out of school time', for that I'll make this quick and joyful." The strict teacher came from behind her desk, and Axel replaced her position. "Now, as you all know, it's getting hotter by the second, hormones are raising level high," chuckles could be heard. "And basically, you guys are bored as hell, am I right?"

Mumbles of agreement could be heard thought the room. Axel smirked in accomplishment, "so news is the pool at the school has been officially opened!" Claps and whistles echoed in the room. There was something about the school pool that made people shout gleefully into the sunset for summer. "So class A and B will be going this Saturday, make sure that day is free because there will be lots of surprises for the day. You are dismissed!"

Everyone grabbed their belongings and headed for the door, girls and boys discussing what kind of things are going to happen during that pool day.

But Roxas wasn't feeling the summer sprit, not at all.


	8. Chapter 8: Moe males with fox tails!

*Gasp* I died little because I realized how long it to right this... I need to start making up with this.

Enjoy~? (o3o)

* * *

The sun was setting as the teens of Twilight high trailed up the steep hill up to their households. As the sun's orange rays colored the air, Sora walked with Roxas to their residences, since they were near toward each other. Silence is something the brunette couldn't take for awhile, even from the blonde himself. He pondered on why the fox was being so quite. Was it because of what happened with Riku and Kairi? Or because he felt like something invaded his body (i.e.: Ventus)? Either way, Sora tried to gain his attention.

"S-so you're looking forward to the pool tomorrow?" The brunette stuttered. The blonde keeps his glance at the sidewalk. "Maybe the pool isn't your thing, I guess." Sora muttered under his breath. He wasn't getting why Roxas wasn't talking. Did _he_ do something wrong?

"So…" Sora started again. But the blonde stopped in his tracks, still looking down. Sora followed suite, and peered at him suspiciously. The brunette sighed. "Look Roxas, you've been acting weird since we got out here and..."

Roxas looked up with a scowl on his face and grabbed the boy's hand, dragging him toward the apartment building.

"W-wait, Roxas," Sora squeaked, still getting pulled along the cracked pavement of the sidewalk.

The fox didn't speak but only held onto the brunette's hand tight. They arrived inside of the building, where it still shined with its expensive beauty. Instead of taking the elevator, Roxas went and took the flight of stairs. Sora was looking around, seeing the staircase was draped in red silk carpeting and gold-incrusted rails.

Sora didn't say anything, but he was amazed at how wonderfully decorated this building was. Finally getting to the door entrance to Roxas hallway, the blonde opened the door and violently tugged at the brunette's wrist toward his room door. "Roxas," Sora grunted in a stern tone. "You have to tell me what's wrong with you." The boy didn't say word, only the jingling of the keys entering the keyhole echoed in the hall.

Once the blonde got into the room, he threw his bag toward the side and finally let go of the brunette's wrist; stomping into the living room. Sora flinched as he tried to sooth his aching wrist. The blonde had a mad grip when ready. He also dropped his bag next to the fox's. When he walked into the living room himself, he notices the blonde was shaking with wide eyes and crying, with his hands clutched together.

"Roxas," Sora whispered as he quickly came over to the couch. He took the blonde's hands into his own. "Roxas," he said again slightly quieter than before, peering at the boy. The blonde responded by yanking his hands away from the teen, covering his redden ears with them. With his body jolting with every hiccup, tears trickling down his pink cheeks, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clutched together; Sora hated seeing the boy like this. The brunette engulfed Roxas into a warm embrace. The blonde removed his hands from his ears and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, burying his face into the boy's chest.

The warmth that settled between the two seemed to calm the blonde, as he progresses to slow his tears and hiccups. They both slid down to the floor, still in the hug. Quietly, the brunette removed the boy from his chest, revealing his red cheeks and teary eyes. Something sparked inside of Sora as he saw Roxas sniffle, fingers gripped onto his white uniform. It was a calm, soothing and familiar feeling that the brunette seemed to feel comfortable with.

Roxas chuckled lightly, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "Sorry," the blonde hiccupped. "I just remembered something, that's all." The blonde then rose up from the floor, but Sora's hand caught his wrist. Roxas whipped his head around to see why his wrist was being held. What was he saw was a pair of fierce, questioning cobalt eyes, just screaming; "you expect me to let you go without an explanation?"

So Roxas sighed and walked over toward his white couch, gesturing for the brunette to take a seat. As the two sat in separate couches, they also sat in silence. Sora was utterly confused. He knew that Roxas was a sensitive person, being that he has a Granter living somehow inside of him. But for him to just start crying out of the blue? The brunette was now truly concerned.

"Promise me," Roxas started. "Promise me that you won't laugh, ok?" He was looking at him with a pleading look, the look that always gave Sora that wonderful buzzing feeling in his bones. Sora nodded carefully and placed his chin in his folded hands.

"When I was younger, my dad and I used to play together all the time. And since I was feminine back then I also helped mama with her clothing designs by being her mannequin," Roxas took a quick pause. "And since then, I've … developed a liking to girl clothing." Sora blushes a little, which really explains why Ventus is always wearing girl clothes, since he's his alter ego also. "But, ever since I started wearing the dresses mama designed for me, papa would…would do different things to me," Roxas trailed off, his eyes howl and deep. "But, those things didn't matter, because I loved papa, and I would do anything for him.

"Yet, he left me with mama and said that he was "out of control" and needed some "time." I was anything but calm during the past months he was gone. Eventually I grew up, and mama disappeared also. Papa sent me money for food and other needs, so at least I'm not completely dead inside."

The way Roxas said that made Sora shudder with pity, with a hint of care for the blonde fox. Both of his parents are gone out of his life, how can he laugh at that? Roxas looked at the brunette, seeing his face washed over with a concerned aura. Roxas got up and sat in Sora's lap, causing the boy's expression to change into a state of confusion. "Don't worry baka," Roxas said in soothing tone. "I'm alright; I have tons of people in my life now, Riku, Axle and even that bitch of a model Xion." Sora laughed lightly. "You have to admit, she does makes things somewhat interesting." Roxas rolled his eyes as he hopped off of his lap, and headed into his room.

A minute later he sticks his head out of the doorway. "No matter what you do, don't laugh," he scolded. "I need you to be as subtle as possible." The statement itself made Sora grinned and wink. "Subtle is my middle name." Roxas face peaks a hint of red, and then he slammed the door shut. Sora sighed, molding himself within the couch. Sora knew there was more than this to come. He knew he had to do _something_ for him, for he wouldn't say a thing to him about his adoration in the first place.

Or maybe he was just overreacting to everything the blonde says or does. Just maybe, this blonde has precious feelings for Sora, and the brunette was just too thick-headed to realize.

Sora shivered at the thought.

The door creaked open and what stepped out was Roxas in tight fitting pink nurse attire. His legs were in pairs of white thigh high socks as his cheeks were red, and eyes avoiding contact with the baffled Sora. "So," Roxas perked spinning around once. "W-what do you think?" Sora took another look at Roxas, examining his cream thighs and slender body. The brunette really thought the blonde can fit being a girl _real _well. He chuckled. "It looks great on you, Roxas." The blonde lit up instantly, and smiled at him.

"Wait! I have plenty more where that came from." He quickly went into the room and changed into a new outfit for the brunette to look over.

Hours pasted and the blonde fox has gone into a dressing maniac from kimonos to sundresses. All Sora wondered was how and where he got so much girl clothing from. As Roxas came out with a blue tank top and a blue mini skirt, Sora got up and stood in front of him. "You want something, right," Sora whispered, backing the blonde against the wall. "I see your not being honest with yourself."

Roxas just stared into the same fierce eyes, his ego shrinking under his tall and built form. Roxas laughed at himself, fiddling with his fingers. "You catch on well, stupid dog," Roxas looked anywhere but his eyes, since they were currently acting like kryptonite. "I just needed help with the pool situation." Sora raised a slender brow in question. "You mean you want to wear a _girl's_ bathing suit to the pool tomorrow," he chuckled coming closer to the blonde, puffing soft breaths into his ear. "I think there's a dilemma with that plan, caption." By proving his point, he pointed to the little bulge the blonde had between his legs, visible and profound. Roxas flinched and covered it with his hands. "I-I know that, stupid dog! I just wanted to know if you're Aunt May specialized in design before."

Sora looked at Roxas and took a deep, exaggerated sigh, sliding onto the floor. "If I tell you yes, do we have to go into this major adventure?" He wined, covering his face into his hands. "Well, I thought you suppose to be my servant," the blonde puffed, with his arms crossed his chest looking like a stubborn little kid. "And plus, it won't be so hard to tell her to do me a favor. Also..." Sora removed his hands from his faced to be welcomed by a blushing, fidgeting blonde boy. But those floppy fox ears and swishing tail caught the brunette off guard, causing himself to redden. "Y-you, those ears," the boy stuttered, realizing that Roxas was acting way too cute for his own good. "Roxas?"

Said boy nodded, "I realized that these appear whenever I'm in an uncomforting situation." He coughed out a nervous laugh, avoiding Sora's eyes. "But, it only matters if you don't think I'm a monster or anything."

"Of course I don't! I mean, you look pretty… uh, cute?" The words came out of Sora's mouth shaky, but he really did mean it. With that outfit and embarrassed aura, Sora couldn't help but feel a bit aroused. The blonde's ears twitched in appreciation, but his face deceived his actions. With his cheeks puffed out, fingers folded behind his back, and tail swishing back n' forth; Roxas looked at the brunette from a side glance. "Just don't get any funny ideas, Lockhart."

With that, Sora returned home promising the stubborn boy that he would send the message to his aunt. But it made Sora confused how Roxas got so close to Aunt May. As he went inside of the kitchen, he saw said woman doing a little cleaning. "Hey Aunt May," Sora began as he grabbed a seat at the kitchen table. "Roxas wanted to know you if you could do him a favor."

That alone made the identical looking relative drop the broom, making a _thunk_ echo throughout the house. It took awhile for May to lighten up immediately and smile, "I see my Roxie is ready then, thanks Sora." She then she hopped out of the kitchen and into her room. A light breeze passed by the brunette as he sighed. "I didn't even tell her what he needed," he whispered to himself.

The birds flew passed the grand apartment as the blonde rises from his plush bed. Stretching, he jumps from bed to go onto his balcony. As he stepped onto the warm marble with the welcoming sun shining onto his already sun-kissed hair, Roxas took in a deep breath, stretching some more. "Ok," the blonde sighed as he looked at the cloudless skies. "Time to face some fears." With that, he heard a light knock on his door. Roxas grinned, knowing the things he requested have arrived. "Coming," he shouted gleefully. The fox slipped on a light blue hoodie over his bare chest and wiggled into a pair of short cotton white shorts. As he was done, he jogged toward and unlocks the top and bottom locks.

Just as the blonde opened the door, he was hugged down to the floor by a pair of muscular arms.

"Roxie, I missed you so much!" The man gushed, snuggling into the blonde's chest. Roxas giggled and petted the spiky batch of raven hair on the man's head. "There, there Zack, I'm here now aren't I?" A blonde headed Cloud stepped into the room with a brown tapped up box placed firmly between his hands. Once he saw the scene displayed, he grabbed hold of the raven's vest and hosted him up. "Sorry but we don't have time for the love fest right now," Cloud said in a sarcastic tone. Zack was struggling under the blonde man's grasp, wriggling to get back to his blonde fox.

He finally stopped struggling and pouted, "I just wanted some love from my little fox." Cloud rolled his blue eyes as Roxas smiled sweetly. "Now that we got that settled, you guys have what I need?"

They both nodded. Cloud let go of Zack's vest as he reached for the box. "I hope you can deal some things out with this, Roxas," the older blonde said softly handing the box over to the boy. Roxas slowly grabbed onto it, heart pounding through his body. He swallowed unwanted saliva as he set aside the box. "Thanks guys," Roxas whispered as he hugged both of them. They both chuckled and hugged back.

Roxas just hoped that things will be clearer after today.

* * *

Hehehe~! I so love this chapter! Just because of the little _Oreimo_ moment I slipped in there. Anyhow, can you guess what's in the box~? :3


	9. Chapter 9: A Pool's Deal?

Summer~~! :D It's time to bring out the chapters theme to summer~! Hope you enjoy because I was having a hard arse time accumulating the ending~ x.x

Disclaimer~ Me no owny KH! :O

* * *

Summer was near, and Sora Lockhart could feel it at the soles of his feet and echo in the carven of his ears. The pavement was rough and damp from the chlorine, stained water. The brunette always adored how the pool water glittered in the pre-mature summer sun. Stretching, he darted over and sprung off of the cement into the blue aqua, causing waves of water to splash onto bystanders. Everyone stood still till spikes of cinnamon hair whipped from the water revealing a grinning Sora.

"Summer!" He shouted loudly with a pumped fist in the air. With the DJ playing the latest hit from the _Reizones, _the teenagers hooted after the brunette, also feeling the summer spirit within them. Some others boys jumped into the water to ruffle Sora's hair, making the boy laugh wholeheartedly.

Twilight high was a special high school designed likely to resemble a mansion. With its pool built on the top of the school's roof, children over looked the classic pine trees for the view of the sea. With two large stereo speakers perched onto the walls, it blasted out rock to hip hop tunes for the young adults to listen to. Once you entered from the glass revolving doors and got into the pool deck, you were faced with a few of lounge chairs, a mini bar accompanied by stainless steel stools, DJ booth, and the wonderful beach.

This had been the main reason why the teenagers of Twilight high had looked forward to pool day. That day was exclusively for the eleventh graders, seemingly because of safety issues of younger kids in the school and twelfth graders studying for collage exams. This was the last place where they could just hang out before the summer had really begun.

Sora spotted the flamboyant, redheaded devil flirting with three girls grouped around him, admiring his muscles he was flexing for them. Sora rolled his eyes but smiled otherwise. Axel was Sora's right hand man since Junior high. With his outgoing cocky personality and mockingly good and unique looks, he contrasted with Sora's plainly sweet adoring personality and regular, eye-catching looks.

The brunette bobbed underwater again, cracked open his eyelids in little motions till could get only blurry images of legs swimming about. The chlorine wasn't as dense as other pools so the chemical barely affected his orbs. The brunette was planning on swimming towards Axel's legs till he caught two figures dive into the water, trying to beat him to the punch. Sora's instinctively way to win was clicked on, and he immediately swam faster than the two.

Once they were both underneath the clueless redhead, the two unknown figures bobbed back to air to abruptly grab Axel's arms pulling forward as Sora flipped his legs upward, causing the pyromaniac to jerk back-first into the water.

Having the sudden urge to breath, Sora sprung onto the cement surface where the redhead had been sitting, making the girls squeak in amazement. "Been waiting long, ladies?" Sora questioned, eyeing them with an innocent twinkle in his cobalt eyes. The slim girls giggled and ogled over Sora's body, adoring the outlining of his wet almost- there abs as they glossed in the sun.

"Well _I_ have, you can't even say hi to your long lost pals?" A deep, adolescent voice scoffed in an exasperated sigh. Sora turned around to see his skateboarding, admittedly long lost friends, Hayner and Pence. Sora lit up instantly at the sight of the two, "yo! Where have you guys been?" He asked as they floated over toward him.

"Helping you dunk that hothead into the water, and chillaxing here bro. Where else? We've been separated into the B class, and its all way on the other side of school," the boy ran his fingers through his sleek damp hair.

When Riku, Axel, and Kairi went off to camp, Sora was left with his Aunt. He didn't mind being with her, but he wanted to have actual fun during summer break. So one day while taking a walk through Radiant Park, Sora found out that there was a ramp where skaters can show off their moves and boast about. That's when he saw Hayner and Pence hanging by the benches with some other boys. Being the outgoing sport the blonde is, he taught the brunette some tricks and saw that the boy had a lot of physical strength for the difficult moves.

"I can't believe you forgot us, especially me since we did _so much stuff together_." The blonde exaggerated the words slowly and dramatically, making the brunette redden in embarrassment whiles the girls behind him to gasp and blush also. Before he could restrain his crave to dunk Hayner into the water and deny what he had said to the ladies, a pair of muscular arms wrapped behind Sora's neck.

"It's already been decided that this puppy's mine, blondie."

That sentence alone made the puppy like brunette tingle inside and out. "But," Riku began in a teasing voice. "He needs to take a dip."

With that recommendation, the jock shoved Sora into the water, hopping into his spot. He turned around and winked at the girls, making them squeal in delight. Sora surfaced again with a scowl on his face. "You didn't have to be so cruel RiRi," Sora snapped as he sat at the ledge of the pool. The silver headed boy chuckled at his nickname, "want me to sing your troubles away?"

Before Sora could answer the question with an obvious-but-not-so-obvious answer, Axel sat next to the brunette and hummed out a tune that matched the music that echoed from the speakers. It was soothing and deep like the piano and violins, proving Axel had actual vocal potential.

Deep bass beats vibrated the water as the pryo started singing.

_I give you my heart  
Hold on, let me sign it  
your senorita a.k.a. your best friend  
hereby, let it be known  
Love like never before  
I'm always at your service  
you just have to holler at me_

By then the girls were mesmerized with Axel's singing. Riku smirked and closed his eyes as he started singing along.

_NYC, NYC what, what?  
Tokyo, Tokyo what, what?  
Send it off from the streets to the highest  
To the highest, high  
MP3, MP3 players  
Work it out, work it out hustlers  
Om Mani Padme Hum, Hum_

Before both males could get to the chorus, the clacking of heels could be heard in the distance. Everyone, including the music paused for what seemed like a dramatic delay from a movie. The revolving doors reflected the sun as a tall curvy raven stood in a pose like position in front of it.

She eyed the group that consisted of only one brunette boy, and she gazed at him with drawing eyes that would make any man go crazy with lust. But it had no sort of effect on Sora, since he only thought she was daydreaming.

But when Xion started singing that thought changed in the boy's head. _Instantly_. She slowly walked over to Sora, her sliver stilettos shinning the hot sun. The music flowed with her melodic voice as if she was only singing toward Sora.

_You know why  
I'm gonna be yours tonight  
We're gonna oooh-aaah  
FYI  
We're gonna be up all night  
I'll see you later  
Call me, you know my number_

With the last piano ring, everyone clapped for the model. It was either for her body or singing, either way she took it greatly with a cat like smile. Sora shook his head as he could sense that greedy aura imitating off of her body again. _It's too thick to miss. _ Sora thought, looking as Axel drool over her body. The redhead jumped up and smoothly took Xion's manicured hand and kiss atop of it.

"Looks like you took the summer's trip at The Arts also," Axel laughed. Xion just rolled her eyes. "But I have some news for you, miss beauty."

Axel let go of the raven's hand and took Sora's, pulling him up from sitting. "_Oh, well imagine,_" He began, pushing the two together, making the brunette glance a bewildered look at Axel. "_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear."_ He paced around the two as Hayner and Riku tried to hold in their laughter.

"_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,_" he sang in a mellow speaking voice. Axel took a side glance at the two laughing watchers, and they nodded.

"_What a beautiful wedding!_" Hayner sang also to Riku. Xion smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sora neck, snuggling lightly. This caused the boy to flinch and glare at the two boys in the pool.

"_What a beautiful wedding!__" _ Riku gasped in a exaggerated tone, hand over his mouth. Axel wagged his finger to himself, "_says a bridesmaid to a waiter." _

"_And yes, but what a shame,"_ Hayner shook his head as the Riku followed his actions. "_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a-_" They both sang together until Axel's head cut in-between Sora and Xion, and coughed. "Whore." The model stared wide eyed at the redhead, skin draining all color. But when Axel chuckled, Xion snapped with her teeth gritted together and face crimson as she pushed Sora away and slapped Axel's wet cheek; his head followed the direction of the encounter. The sharp sound echo through the air as everyone whipped their heads toward the direction of the sound.

The Hayner couldn't hold in his laughter and started cackling his heart out, fist banging on the concrete. As if Xion's luck was on her side, a beach ball struck Hayner in the head, making him splash and sink into the water. Xion grinned deviously at the water Hayner sunk into and strutted off to Kairi and a brown haired girl.

The jock smiled shook his head, "that, was funny as hell." Sora rolled his eyes and slumped on one of the lounging chairs. "You ALWAYS have to exaggerate something to the exceeded limit, don't you Axel?" Sora sighed, face buried in hands.

Axel held his cheek Xion left a red mark on, eyes blank. "Man she's feisty. But so awfully hot." Sora shook his head and chuckled. "You better keep your lusty ways to yourself, you damn manwhore." Axel pouted and latched onto the smirking brunette. "You are no fun Sora," moaned the redhead, resting his head on top of his tanned shoulder. "It's almost summer vacation, you're supposed to have fun; not lay around like an old bum on the street."

Axel hit Sora's shoulder in realization. "Oh, I have an idea," he hummed low with his husky voice, grinning at the exiting revolving doors. "The next girl that magically appears from those doors and into your sight, you have to win them over."

Sora turned to him with questioning eyes. Axel shrugged in response. "Who knows, she might magically steer you on _both roads_," the redhead offered his hand. "Deal?"

Sora grimaced for a moment. Making deals or bets with the pryo teenager always had its catches. Either he _had_ a way to _get_ his way, or he just had a way; it was just like that. _Meh,_ the brunette thought, gripping Axel's hand in agreement. _Summer's right around the corner, what do I have to lose? What could go wrong?_  
Mumbles and gasp could be heard all around the area. Sora spontaneously turned his head toward the door. He quietly gasped inward also. His eyes slowed down time as Sora saw the small beautiful girl walk toward a farthest lounge chair. Sora took in the pure girl's beauty. How her slim legs slowly glided across the concrete, long bleached blonde hair with golden highlights bounced with wavy curls.

The light and pure feeling she gave off made the boys at the pool feel their insides twist up in a flustered fashion. Her azure eyes stood out from her warm cream skin, sparkling in the sun with each blink taken. Even the bikini squeezed onto her made her look even more extravagant than ever. The white frills of bikini top brought out her flat chest as her matching frilled matching bikini skirt shaped her small hips.

As she put her mini light pink sack down beside her chair and walked over to the bar, Axel whistled quietly. "I'm impressed, the girl has the chest of a blackboard," he cocked a side grin as he slowly rose from the brunette's shoulder. "But still looks so delicious enough to eat." To emphasize, he licked his lips and purred lewdly, making a first step.

Sora shot up and slammed his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Relax cowboy," Sora spoke coolly, keeping his eyes fixed on the blonde beauty sitting on one of the steel stools, licking up a sea-salt ice-cream pop. "This is a bet, remember? Trust me; she'll be putty in my hands soon." Sora got up and slowly strides over to the bar, waving to some bystanders on the way. Sora felt it again; his eyes made it feel like he was seeing things in slow motion. They were glued to the mysterious girl's own, glazed and concentrating on the cold treat, working her tongue around it.

The brunette felt something familiar ping inside his stomach. A hint of remembrance, Sora guessed as he comes in contact with a stool next to the blonde. As he sat on the chair, he ordered a strawberry pina colada, making the blonde take a timid glance at the boy sitting before her. Sora caught the look, and returned it with a small smile.

This made dusty red appear over her cheeks, avoiding eye contact with the brunette once again.

Sora still stared at the girl though, trying to remember what or who she reminded him of. It was bugging him a little, almost nagging him at the back of his head. She had given him a warm feeling when she blushed, and now he had butterflies in his stomach. Why was she so cute? Sora thought as he placed his gaze somewhere else.

It was frightening to Sora how this girl made him feel like his heart was about to burst. But either way, he tapped his fingers on the blue glass of the bar, trying to keep calm and waited for his drink to be served to him. That all changed when he felt a soft hand rest his arm, making the brunette turn his head to the blonde. Her eyes were shimmering with curiosity, a new sky blue pop in hand waiting for the brunette to take it. However the boy was too in fixated with her eyes. They were so pure and innocent.

It wasn't until the curious girl shook Sora lightly, making the cobalt eyes blink and refocus on the blonde. Sora laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out for a minute." He took a look at the salty sweet treat and back at the unwavering blonde. He leaned down and bit a piece off of the stick, making the blonde shyly jump back a bit, wide eyed and blushing.

Sora squeezed his eyes together, feeling the cold sweet but salty ice seep into his tongue. The girl stared as the brunette grinned. "Thanks," he said as he raised his head in front of the girl with an intoxicating warm smile. The bartender slid the bright drink toward Sora, the brunette smoothly catching it without taking his striking eyes off of the blonde's bright ones.

Axel squatted and stared dismissively at the two at the bar, grumbling in his own self pitying hole. "I can't believe he caught her already. Damn bastard." Riku chuckled and bounced the blown up beach ball back at Kairi, who passed it to some other group of teenagers. The silver headed boy hosted himself out of the blue waters as he mimicked Axel's position beside him. He rubbed his chin in a puzzled fashion, and then snapped his fingers.

"Fate and destiny," Riku sighed dreamily as he cocked a grin. He swung his arm around the redhead and shook his head, wagging his index at the two charisma filled teenagers at the bar. "You can't help but wonder how it works."

Axel snorted and shook Riku's arm off his shoulder. "That crap doesn't exist. You make your own life happen. Besides," the Pryor stared at the mysterious blonde girl, his voice getting lower and steady "I kind of get the vibe I know her from somewhere." This makes Kairi hum with interest as she glided her way to the ledge of the pool near the two.

She took a glazed look at the blonde, and giggled. "How wonderful, I get that same feeling also. What about you, Riku?" The cheerleader didn't take her eyes off of the little blonde; neither did Axel as he felt the swelling pain of realization swallow his throat in heat. Axel didn't quite get how he couldn't remember this girl; it momentarily scared him.

Riku only shrugged. "It's probably all in your imaginations. I've never met her before nor think she looks familiar." He whispered that in a blunt tone, loud enough for the two red heads to respond with rolling eyes.

It pained him. All the way to the root of the silver teen's heart; his chest compressing, causing the agony to once again grow within himself. He didn't want to say anything, or ruin anything for that matter. Happiness is all Riku wanted for the two; and he was going to let them have it. _I love them both,_ he reminded himself. _And I have to do right thing for the people I love._

A slight change in the distant air alerted the three teens, causing them to tense inwardly. No movement was made as they tried to sense what was making them feel uneasy. Although none of them spoke up; no one had the need.

They had it figured out.

Sora chuckled at those eyes of hers. He noticed she couldn't talk, which amused Sora till no end when she got all flustered and her cheeks lit red.

But something ticked in the brunette. It was a feeling that controlled his actions, causing him to gently intertwine his fingers with hers, causing both of the teenagers' eyes to widen. Sora's heart throbbed with an unusual beat; skipping a few awhile he guided the girl toward the edge of the pool.

Sora's daze was kept, but the blonde didn't hesitate when the boy slipped his arms around her tiny waist, his head snuggling into the crook of her neck.

Flooding back into his head all at once, the sound of the cool whistling breeze and soft music circled around the boy. He felt wonderful against this body. It was so familiar and warm, like he'd come this close to such body previously. Her smell was a very light but noticeable vanilla scent, Sora noted to himself, inhaling the wonderful aroma. His feelings were mixed, yet he felt so right and too pleased to leave this blonde.

Sora's heart was telling him to stay with this girl for as long as possible.

"_Look out!"_

The sudden warning made Sora jolt and look about, but he was too late.

As if time was slowed down for the last time, the blonde tipped over the pool eyes wide and pupils shrunken.

"Roxas!"

A wave of water was washed on the concrete as the two teenagers fell into the chlorine blue. Sora held in his breath, quickly cracking his eyelids open to see the blonde's sleeping corpse, sinking into the deep side of the pool. Sora's heart leaped in panic as he swam to the girl, not wanting Death to lay its hand on her. But as he swam, an adornment on the blonde's pale wrist shined a holy white light, making the brunette shield his eyes with his arms for cover. As he felt the warm light evade his body, Sora overheard that well-known sharp _ping_.

"_Sora."_

The brunette registered that voice that echoed in his head; slowly peeling arms away from his eyes to be welcomed by the person who made everything come together like a four-piece puzzle.

Ventus' ghost form beside the now floating male blonde made Sora nauseous in reason of the sudden answers to his questions that washed over him. Sora was familiar with the mysterious blonde girl because it was Roxas all along. He didn't need air for some apparent reason, so he guessed quickly it was Ventus's doing. But he had many more questions in his head; the most mocking one was the most _obvious_ one.

Why did he feel so enticed by the girl form of Roxas anyway?

* * *

"Apologize," Roxas sulked.

"Look, I said I was sorry already, you crybaby," Xion grimaced.

The orange sun's rays shimmered into Class A's classroom as all of most of the after school activity attendees walked back home or got picked up by parents. Sora, Xion, and the moping Roxas stayed after school to sort things out.

"Xion, why did you trip Roxas?" Sora asked in a concerned tone, leaning on the wooden desk Roxas had his head down on, caressing his light angelic hair through his fingers. Sora hadn't known why he started doing this did, but guessed it calmed the fox since he could hear him lightly purr.

Xion shifted on one heel to another, making her skirt swish with her movements. "Well maybe because this little cross-dresser had his pervy paws all over you."

Back at the pool, Sora had noticed Roxas had to trip over something to be able to fall so suddenly. So when the two resurfaced, Xion was rubbing the back of her head in innocent way; confessing she tripped the blonde with the Microphone Cord _on accident_.

Roxas growled out with a glare sent to the raven model, banging his two fists on the desk, making Sora sigh. "I did not have my paws on _anything_ you fucking whore!" Roxas' aggravated tears peaked at through corner of his eyes, making the orbs shimmer anger.

Xion smirked in amusement, sliding a manicured hand down to her hip. "Fine, you won't be having your paws on anything this summer either since me and Sor-Sor and I am going to Destiny Islands to my vacation home." She perked, winking at the blanked faced brunette.

"_What?_" The two blue eyed males shouted in union. "Wait-wait, when did I ever I agree to this?" Sora sputtered in confusion as the blonde's teeth gritted in displeasure.

"Ah, so you want me to take the little red head of yours then, Roxie?" Xion purred. "Cause he was hitting on me at the pool, and I really didn't think he was half bad."

Roxas whipped his head over to the raven, and then he exhaled; trying to lower his stress levels. Then he chuckled, walking over to the slightly towering model. "I wish you would," the fox gnarled, his eyes getting more and more dangerous by the peeking second.

Sora was about to prevent things getting any more outrageous than it was, till a grinning sliver headed teenager popped up from behind the teacher's desk, causing the two arguing people to jolt in agitation. Sora's eyes lit up in thankfulness as he saw Riku wink at the brunette, tipping his magician hat in politeness.

"Riku!" Roxas squealed in adornment as he ran toward him and latched onto the jock; legs wrapped around his waist and head snuggled into his neck. Riku chuckled and kissed temple, hugging back.

"Why don't you two have a swim-off?" Riku questioned sat on the empty plush chair, lifting Roxas' hips to sit on his lap, making him giggle.

Sora blushed a little seeing the position the two were in, but Xion huffed then smirked in agreement. "So if I win, Sora and _I_ go alone to Destiny Islands."

"But if _I_ win," Roxas emphasized, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck in a loving embrace. "Everyone stays here in Twilight Town with _me_, deal?"

Xion grabbed her hand bag and walked over to the blonde, sticking out her hand.

"Deal."

They shook on it, and right then Sora knew he was going to have an interesting summer this year.

* * *

The _Reizones_? Roxas posing as a girl? Me not updating as regularly as possible? Its a mad world~

Btw~ If you didn't know, the_ Reizones_ are a fanmade group created by the all-mighty Fifi McFu! Check out her amazing SoraxRoxas story that made me squeal lika 6 year old ina candy store~! 33 That was my inspiration!

****NOTICE****

Since I have my ninth chapter up, im going to edit every chapter for spelling, grammar, plot mistakes ~ETC~ SO that means reviews are ABSOLUTELY needed! :O Pwease~? 3 Once the updated chapters come out, chapter ten will be out also~! See you guys till then and happy summer time~ :3


	10. Chapter 10: A Night to Remember

"_Why don't you two have a swim-off?"_

_"So if I win, Sora and __I__ go alone to Destiny Islands."_

_"But if __I__ win everyone stays here in Twilight Town with __me__, deal?"_

_"Deal."_

Those words formed into sentences as those sentences formed into realization for the brunette. He didn't know the exact way he got dragged into the bet, but he knew he got into it pretty deep since Roxas was currently locked up in his room, saying he needed some time to, _"think things over."_

For Sora, he knew for sure that this could take a long while. Since Roxas could be overly dramatic with things, Sora was afraid he might plan some crazy but oh-so-brilliant-its-evil scheme to make the swimming match a living hell for Xion; assuming that they were currently arch nemesis.

_Well that's only assuming_, Sora thought carefully as he rested into the soft love seat. For all he knew, they could be playing games with his head all along for the sake of his dad's dying wish.

"But that doesn't make sense…" Sora shook his head as he ruffled his cinnamon locks in frustration. _Overly thinking about this kind of stuff is not the best idea, Sora,_ the brunette mocked in his head. Though that was true, in the back of his head he still wondered why his life turned out this way.

Sora looked up toward the blank ceiling, letting the AC blow his plaid green tie lightly against his chest. The air felt cool against his warm, sweat induced tan skin; making the brunette remember about how sticky and dirty he was, causing him cringe inwardly. "Maybe I can use Roxas' shower," the boy whispered toward himself as he got up to walk over to the blonde's room door.

His feet clad socks made a pattering sound against the oak wooden floor, making his way into the hall where the bathroom, Roxas's room and a guest room were placed. The only light available was the one glowing from the crack of Roxas' door.

Without thought, the brunette rubbed the back of his head and looked at the sliver doorknob. _He must have fallen asleep on my ass_, Sora half joked, but wondered if he'd really do such a thing.

Pushing the door, he closed his eyes and sighed "Hey Roxas do you have a towel I can-" But when Sora opened his eyes to look, he was met with a pair of wide azure eyes… and a perfectly creamed and shaped naked body. The brunette's face warmed a bright shade of pink when he noticed the fluffy white towel that the fox was holding, was gratefully blocking his lower regions, silk blonde fox's tail and ears twitching with curiosity.

"S-sorry!" Sora quickly yelped, exiting from the room, slamming the door behind him. His feet quickly padded against the oak as he guided his way back to the love seat. He face was still set ablaze, the shape of the blonde's body drilled into his brain.

Seconds pasted like hours through the room; Sora's body trembling at the unwanted thoughts running violently through his head. "Oh goodness," the brunette grunted under his flushed breath.

He did not believe what he just saw.

He absolutely did _not_ want to believe either; but how his heart thumped furiously inside of his ribbed cage told him otherwise.

Sora settled his face in the sweaty palms of his hands. "What is… going on with me?" Sora whispered, seeing if saying it aloud will give him the answer. "The only person I love is Riku. The guy I spent all my life with, Riku," he drilled out loud, but his heart was aching as it banged against his chest painfully as he said the jock's name. _It just didn't feel right to say his name anymore_, Sora thought, his throat compressing in pain.

As that thought crossed his mind, a soft hand went through the locks of his cinnamon hair, massaging his scalp lightly. "Don't worry too much idiot; I didn't mind that incident," Roxas whispered lightly. "Now raise your head, my loyal dog." Sora slowly did so, meeting up with soft blue eyes that made the brunette's throat relax, and heart beat rapidly.

A small smile formed onto Roxas face. "Now we have an important event tonight at the café that I want to attend with you. I have clothes for you so don't worry about that… and you can use my shower too." He gave Sora the needed things, (towel, clothing, loaf) as he gratefully took them in hand.

Sora looked at him again, seeing that the blonde wrapped the whole towel around his body and not around his waist. He also had on fluffy snow white house slippers to cover his small feet.

"You can use the shower now, as you can see I already did," Roxas waved him off as he took a few steps away from Sora. But the brunette grabbed his pale wrist, stopping him from walking any further.

Roxas hesitantly turned around to face the brunette again, Sora's eyes avoiding the blonde's questioning gaze. Roxas eyes narrowed as he walked back Sora and caressed his fingers lightly over the brunette's cheeks.

The fox's eyes stared deep into cobalt frightened ones as he lightly peck Sora's nose. Sora's orbs were wide for a second, but he let his lids shut and relaxed. Roxas took a look at Sora.

"I don't like it when you look like that." The blonde sighed then snuggled into the brunette's chest. "I'm sorry," Sora whispered into his ear, embracing him with his fingers tangled within the soft angelic hair.

* * *

Roxas tapped his green Conversed foot on the wooden ground as he waited impatiently for the dog to come out of the bathroom. "Dude," Roxas huffed as he glared at the door, "_when_ are you gonna get your ass outta that bathroom!" A responding grumble could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Roxas," Sora groaned. "Why would you give me this kind of clothing anyway? Do I _look_ like that kind of person to you?"

Sora sulked behind the door, the fox rolling his eyes in frustration. "At least let me _see _the outfit," Roxas stressed out, squeezing the brim of his nose. "Cloud and Zack are picking us up and I don't need them…"

The blonde's sentence faded into the thin air as he saw the brunette silently walk out of the steamy and clouded bathroom.

An eye matching v-neck sweater was worn over a light blue dress shirt and tucked in black tie, both of its sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His dark washed denim skinny jeans cling on his legs in a comfortable manner, as his low cut black Converse fit him perfectly; His crown necklace and a plain silver bracelet finishing the custom outfit.

Roxas smiled in an approval as the brunette did an awkward 360 motion turn. "Preppy; I think it looks cute."

Sora scoffed a little. "Cute, nicely said blondie." He lightly ruffled his locks which felt somewhat softer than before, making the fox slap his hand away. "But don't you think it's a little too, I don't know… _Ralph Lauren_?"

Sora thought for a minute, then his eyes widen. "Don't tell me…" Sora shook his head rapidly, repeating mumbling _no's_ as he quickly tried to take off the expensive clothes.

"Whoa_, what_ are you doing?" Roxas asked as he fixed the brunette clothes back onto his body. Sora looked at the fox puzzled, like he had lost his mind. "Are you _crazy_? This must have cost you a fortune!"

The brunette exclaimed, stretching his arms out. Roxas sighed lightly, fixing Sora's now expensive clothing, "I wanted to get you something. You know…for helping with everything that's happened during the time we've been spending together."

Sora stared at the blonde suspiciously. But all he saw was light pink across the fox's cheeks and rarely innocent eyes.

The brunette sighed. "Well it_ is_ rare for you to do something so nice," Sora admitted as he leaned back into the bathroom, fixing his tie while staring into the mirror. He leaned back out and smiled his classic sunny smile, his pearly whites shinning bright. "So thanks, Roxas."

Roxas laughed lightly and cocked a side smile, "no problem, I guess." Seconds later a jolting buzzing could be heard, and Roxas immediately slipped his hand in his back cargo shorts pocket. He pulled out a sleek black phone and slid it open, checking the screen. His eyes skid cross it for a moment then he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Cloud and Zack are downstairs waiting, they're impatient when ready," Roxas grumbled, walking over to his room to shut off the lights and grabbed his keys and wallet.

The boys headed down out of the room and toward the white door where the spiral staircase was built. The brunette grinned as he settled his tushie on the expensive looking golden rail. Roxas rolled his eyes at the childish teenager and quickly stepped down the wooden stairs.

That was Sora's cue to commence his awesome sliding adventure down the golden rail.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Hey, what took you so guys long?" The raven shouted at the two teenagers walking out of the apartment. Roxas rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "I guess we… just lost track of time, sorry." Zack rolled his eyes a little and looked over toward Sora, glancing over his outfit.

"Preppy, it looks good on you, kid."

Roxas instantly smirked evilly toward the brunette who grimaced in return. "Now, let's get this on the road, I don't want to be late. Xehanort can be a total ass when his plans don't turn out right." The raven grumbled under his breath, checking the neon blue lighting on the back of his motorcycle.

Cloud, which was leaning on his bike the whole time, stared at Roxas, who in return immediately caught his gaze. A small grunt could be heard from Roxas as his eyes grew hazed and his body wobbled. Sora noticed this, causing him to send a worried look over to the blonde. Suddenly the fox's legs gave out making the brunette's reflex to catch him appear.

"Roxas, Roxas are you ok?" Sora sputtered, trying to shake him awake. Cloud leaned off of his bike to kneel down to Roxas's neck, slowly unhooking his chain. Seconds later, azure eyes were a brighter glint of blue as his lids open, lips forming into a small smile. Sora sighed and formed one also, staring into the granters eyes.

"You need to stop fainting like that, Ventus. It scares me you know," Sora lightly scolded the blonde, making the Granter giggle in his arms. Zack's eyes widen, mid way into giving his bike a light polish as Cloud looked up into the night sky.

The raven looked from his transportation to the brunette who was helping the blonde up to standing. Sora felt the gaze and turned toward the man and gave him a questioning look, the raven responding with a light chuckle. "Cloud, get your bike ready, we're leaving," Zack said, swinging his legs onto his. The older blonde nodded as he put on his helmet and black leather gloves.

Sora turned to the granter. "So why did you appear so suddenly?" He asked; puzzled at the time the Granter chose to arrive. Ventus smiled and cupped his hands against his heart. As the air slowly became cooler, Sora eyes widened and stepped back at the sudden light that glowed from the Granter's chest. It became brighter by the second, the brunette eventually shielding his eyes from the holy light.

Few seconds later, the air gradually warmed to summer's night temperature, the light fading along as well. "Look here Sora," Ventus whispered. The brunette obeyed, removing his arm, unblocking his sight. He was faced with a silver charm bracelet, spinning slowly mid-air in front of Sora's dumbstruck face. The brace had one charm on there; it was the same crown pendent that was given by his father, but smaller to fit the bracelet.

"It's to replace your necklace," Ventus explained. With the flick of the Granter's finger, the accessory floated over to Sora's wrist, slipping itself onto him.

Sora's looked at the charm, twisting his wrist at different angles to examine the bright ornament. "That's really nice Ventus," Sora smiled sincerely. "But you know I can't abandon my dad's…" Sora reached for the place his necklace should be, but his chest was currently bare. _What..?_ Sora panicked in his head, now patting down his body in search of his precious item from his past.

The clearing of someone's throat could be heard; causing the brunette to look up to see a charm-less chain in the Granter's hand. Ventus then snickered and bent his knees a little, in position of lift-off. "Up you…" Ventus shouted, the hand now holding the chain pulled back in a throwing stance.

"Go!" And with that shout, the silver was thrown up into the air; its' twinkle in the night sky the last signal of its disappearance.

"Ok! Since we got everything in order, let's get to the party!" The blonde cheered, running over toward the back of Zack's motorcycle. Sora's shocked face dissolved into a once again dumbfounded one, practically imagining the pink flowers twiddling around the Granter's bright, youthful features.

Sora sighed, _I guess ok since I still have the charm_. Then he looked down again at his new version of symbolization of relationship with Roxas Strife.

The brunette had a gnawing feeling he started a new journey with this special piece of jewelry.

* * *

"Hey guys you're late," Xigbar called out from behind the welcome desk toward four males entering the building. Zack rolled his eyes as he placed his leather jacket on the coat rack. "Blame _this_ kid for being such a wuss when riding the bike with Cloud," Zack scoffed back, throwing a thumb back at the nauseous Sora being held up by a concerned Ventus.

The brunette's head was hung down, one of his hands clutched around his gurgling stomach. Sora never would have guessed Cloud had such speed on a vehicle. Plus, there was traffic on the way, so the older blonde insisted in a monotone voice that they take the shortcut. Deciding without Sora's input, of course.

The brunette turned his head to Ventus and put on a reassuring smile, making the blonde's desperately worried face turn soft. "Don't worry, I was just tossed around a little," Sora eased the Granter's soft hands off his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, slightly towering over the blonde. "Remember Ventus, I can take care of myself sometimes too you know."

Ventus then realizes the body language Sora was posing, and then entangled his fingers behind his own back, smiling lightly at the brunette. "Sorry; I'm just…worried about you, Sora," Ventus whispers, for Sora's ears to only hear.

The brunette gazed into the Granter's eyes as his heart beat quickened, seeing them shine a magical gloss under the Incandescent light. But starring at those starry eyes made him feel strong with uneasy power. _Adrenaline, it's generating so suddenly,_ Sora thought, and his pupils shrinking slowly at the site the Granter's orbs.

"Hey, Ventus It's almost time to greet our guest," Zack called across the lobby to the blonde, fixing his entirely new black vest and blue bow tie waiter attire. Ventus nodded to the raven and turned back to the slightly hypnotized Sora. "I-I guess I'll see you later, Sora," Ventus whispered, stepping closer to the brunette. Sora felt like he was in a daze from starring for so long; his body and head was feeling light.

Sora intertwined his fingers with Ventus'. Without looking down; he squeezed tightly onto the pair of small, soft hands. "Is it weird that, I feel like if you leave," Sora began, his hesitating tongue not cooperating with his commands to talk; Ventus smiled at Sora's nervous fragments and quirked a slim eyebrow in amusement.

"Let me guess," Ventus breathed. Sora then leaned down and softly connected his forehead with the blonde's. "You feel like, if I leave you right now, you'll be missing apart of _you_, is that correct?"

Sora nodded lightly, shaking both males' heads in the result.

The brunette didn't get how Ventus knew how to figure his feelings out so easily. He hadn't given the Granter any hint on how he was feeling; neither did Sora's own self knew exactly how to explain his feelings. But Sora knew it was a lonely and sullen feeling in his heart; that only occurred when he was away from Roxas' body.

"Well if it makes you feel better, whenever Roxas' body isn't within eyesight of your view," Ventus said, loosening his right hand from Sora's to hold it up.

Ventus grabbed Roxas's charm and kissed atop of it; Sora feeling sudden reassurance in his system as his own bracelet glowed the holy Granter light. "I want you to kiss your dad's pendant. That way, no matter if it's me or Roxas, we all will feel like we are one again, ok? "

The Granter giggled at Sora who was currently snuggling into the blonde's neck, inhaling the warm vanilla scent he gave off. The brunette couldn't be any happier than this moment. Ventus was so nice to him; he couldn't be so grateful for this person that suddenly came into his life. Sora sighed into the Granter neck. "Thank you, Ventus," the brunette hummed, making Ventus grunt and push the brunette away. "Alright, alright," Ventus hushed, chuckling at the boy's sudden affection.

"I'll serve you after we welcome the guest," Ventus said grinning wide. "I promise Sora, this night will be a night to remember!"

And with that, the ever so gleeful Granter disappeared to the back of the building; leaving only Sora in the lobby.

Ironically, Sora felt a strong gurgle in his stomach, making the brunette clutch his waist in pain. "Oh God," Sora hissed out of his lips, his breathe coming out in ragged pants. He felt nauseous so suddenly, a nice gloss of sweat slowly growing on his head. _Have to…find bathroom_, he thought, as he struggled to limp toward an open passage near the entrance Ventus exited to.

Sora quickly saw some lounging chairs and a painting of fruit on the wall; hinting that this was the waiting hall. Down the hall were two doors. One had a men bathroom sign and the other a women's one.

_Bingo._

Sora rushed into the men's room and noticed gratefully that it was perfectly clean. He turned into the first stall, locked it and hung his head over the toilet; letting the contents from his stomach pour into the bowl, the brunette making sure to hold his cinnamon locks back.

After a minuet of gagging, Sora slid his body on the side of the cool stall's wall. He currently had a banging headache, and was now weak from the up-chucking he had just now. He also felt confused and dumbfounded at the fact that he could be so touchy-feely with the blonde.

_You have Riku_; Sora reminded himself, making his throat burn with ache. _Get your head straight. You don't like Roxas, he likes Axel and you like Riku._ But what made Sora depressed was that the jock didn't even know that he like him. _At all_. It was a sad and pathetic excuse to the brunette to say he _had_ Riku; since he really didn't have anyone at all.

But, that's when it hit him.

"_No matter if it's me or Roxas, we all will feel like we are one again."_

"_Kiss your father's pendant."_

"_We will feel like one…"_

"_Like one…"_

"_Like one…"_

Sora darted his eyes to the silver brace that hung onto his tan wrist. The crown gleamed in the bright artificial ceiling light. His thoughts roamed from the pendant to the words of choice the Granter made toward Sora. "Like one… you say," the brunette whispered in low curious tone.

With a limp arm, the brunette reached out for his right wrist; brushing his fingers against the sliver brace. It shined brightly, happy to be touched by its bearer. Sora looked only at the crown pendant. "Dad…" the brunette whispered, his voice croaking in the remembrance of the tragic memory. Sora knew he wasn't alone. He had his dad in his memories.

But Sora's father wouldn't want the brunette to be alone and in denial forever. So Sora did exactly what Ventus instructed. With all his strength, he lifted his right wrist up to his lips, and lightly kissed the crown; his eye lids slowly closing in the process.

Sora heard it. A few seconds after he closed his eyes, he heard the sound that signaled the presence of the Granter;

The same exact _ping_ that changed his life forever.

The brunette's body glowed in the blue light of the Granter's radiant power. The warmth of love and nostalgia flooded into the boy, making his cobalt orbs welt up in tears. His cold limbs where washed with goose bumps as Ventus responded to Sora's request to become one.

Sora felt…complete. This feeling was rare in the brunette's case; since he's always felt somewhat empty ever since he started living with aunt May. Sora sniffed and wiped the tears from his heated cheeks. With one boost from his arms, the brunette lifted himself from the tilted floor and opened the stall door.

What Sora saw in return was more than expected; it was feared. His chocolate spikes were slightly flattened, practically glistening with sweat. The brunette clothes were wrinkled, cheeks were stained with tears and eyes darkened.

"Shit," Sora cursed lightly, brushing wrinkles out of his clothes and straightening out his tie. He needed to hurry up; Ventus was probably waiting on him. Or worse, he's holding the greeting of the guest he talked about back longer than needed.

Sora abruptly stopped finger-combing his hair.

Exactly who were the guests that were coming to visit this café, anyway? Ventus never mentioned any specific details about this, "important event" to the brunette.

"Huh," Sora sighed, a stream of breath flowing out of the brunette's mouth. He caught a whiff of the smell, and instantly sealed his lips. _Vomit_, Sora thought grimly. He turned on the hot water faucet as it gushed out steaming water. Quickly, Sora ducked his head under the pipe, caught some water in his mouth, gurgled and then spit it into the sink. He repeated this process till he tasted nothing but his scalding pink tongue.

Once more before he left, the brunette stared back at the mirror, his cobalt eyes shined with gleam. "Let's have some fun, shall we Sora?" The brunette spoke toward mirror. He smiled one last time before he left the men's washroom.

* * *

_Women_. Women with all different colors of hair and eyes; from orange locks to gray orbs shined and practically _glittered_ under the newly placed chandeliers. Sora stared in awe at the decorated Music Room and how well it paired up with the mystical females. They were mesmerizing with their unique looks. Sora had to admit, no matter how much he liked the same sex; their looks were absolutely stunning to the human eye.

Sora gulped down a wad of saliva. As soon as he placed his conversed feet from the wooded floor on the wine red carpet, all ears in the room perked and heads slowly turned to the brunette in unison; like there was a gravitational pull toward the human. Sora automatically tensed, his cheeks flaming lightly at the unneeded attention he was receiving. He had to find an empty seat, anywhere in a corner and out of plain sight, the brunette preferred.

Sora's eyes darted nervously around the room until he saw a red leather booth in the far corner. Secluded and empty.

_Destination, lock on._ Sora stated fiercely in his head. His body stiffly moved on whim, cobalt eyes staring straight at his safety zone. After these twenty steps, Sora would be safe from the intimidating eyes and deadly silence that gave him sudden shivers to his nerve endings. He would also, for the first time of his seventeen years of living, be able to be invisible to the naked eye, not to be noticed.

That's only what he'd hope for.

But that doesn't mean the brunette will receive it.

"Excuse me sir!" A feminine voice called from behind Sora, strong but adolescent. Sora ceased his walking, ten steps from his safe and secluded sanctuary. The brunette quietly sighed in defeat. _You couldn't let me have this one wish, could you God?_

The cinnamon haired boy cautiously turned about, only to be met with an icy chilling breeze lightly cooling his heated body. "Ahem!" The voice coughed, this time residing a couple of inches below the brunette. Sora tilted his head down, his cobalt eyes meeting with frosty blue orbs, curiously wide with a hint of determination. _A girl_, Sora stated obviously in his head.

But this wasn't any ordinary little girl. Hair white as freshly placed snow, leading down as waist length; a dark blue headband placed neatly at her hairline with a medium sized crystal snowflake pinned attached. With a small petite body, her ankle long, dark blue dress was decorated with eccentric bows, lace, bordering, and silk layers. She looked like a perfect princess doll from a limited edition winter collection to Sora; which made the brunette even more amazed she would come up to _him_ and stir up a dramatic scene.

"U-uh," Sora stuttered, then cleared his throat. "How may I help you, ma'am," He asked, raising an eyebrow at his tone in voice he produced. _Relax,_ The brunette stressed in his head. _She sounds tougher than she looks._

"Mister," she began, closing her eyes and placing her cupped hands to her chest. Her palms glow an aqua blue, the color peeking out of the open spaces of her fingers. Sora eyes widened slightly at realization. _I-is she a Granter also? But, she's kind of young…_ Sora thought suspiciously as her hands opened slowly, keeping all of the women in the room on the edge of their seats.

Once her small hands were fully open, womanly gasps echoed throughout the room rapidly as the classical music stopped playing. Sora stared absently at the object that floated just a few inches from the surface of the girl's palms.

Glowing a dark blue and sparkling a mystical dust was a blue rose; its thin petals closed tight like it was protecting itself from a winter's night. "…will you take my bud?" She finished squeakily with a bow, her arms stretched out, basically offering the wide-eyed brunette the flower.

Whispers went around the room like a breeze in the late autumn; spreading within the Music Room. Sora was confused deeply. He didn't know what this rose was, or what it represented. He didn't want to receive and let be a bad thing, or reject it; hurting the girl or causing another dramatic stir amongst the women.

The brunette sighed, making his decision quick within his head.

Sora's hand slowly brushed against the small girl's head. This petting causes the girl to look up at the brunette with her confused icy eyes. "What is your name?" Sora asked gently. The room was silent again, women in room straining their ears to hear the brunette's words.

"U-Usagi," she stuttered, her cheeks warm with embarrassment as she straightened her posture. Her hands lowered as the flower disappeared, leaving sparkling dust in its trail. Sora gave a small smile at her unique name. "Usagi, can you do I the honor, and save that flower for someone very special?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "Someday, I _know_ you will find that someone that will love you for who you are. You just have to be patient."

Usagi gasped as the brunette's hands entwined with hers, his cobalt orbs traced with loyalty and honesty; both hands and eyes warm and welcoming. Usagi's eyes brimmed with tears at the overwhelming feeling of warmth in her chest. "R-really? Are you really, _really_ sure about that?" Usagi gasped, her words coming out as broken stutters as her tears slow trailed down her lit cheeks, her grip tightening onto the older boy's hands.

Sora nodded. "I promise."

Usagi latched into the startled brunette, bringing her thin arms around the brunette's waist.

"Thank you, Mister." She muffled quietly within his now tear-stained vest.

Sora chuckled, and then slowly petted her silky hair. Suddenly, someone started clapping in the room, followed by the rest of the emotionally moved women in the room. Soon enough the whole room was whistling and clapping loudly as Sora and Usagi both parted ways, leaving the brunette to settle into the empty booth shortly.

Sora sighed and relaxed his body. As his breathing slowed, his upper body practically melted into the red leather. After all that has happened to the brunette in one evening, he just wanted to get this "important event" over and done with. _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a bit,_ Sora suggested, doing just that as the classical music played; small voices roaming around him.

A warm puff of air brushed against the boy's right cheek, making the brunette's eyes snap open and head turn over to the direction. He saw nothing but an empty leather part of the booth.

Sora's furrowed his brows together. _I must be out of it today…_ He guessed as he slowly turned his head back, eyelids closing back also.

"Wake up my prince," a slurred voice chimed into the brunette's ear. Sora flinched at the sudden air that breezed into his ear cavity. "What the fu-" Sora hissed quietly. His eyes flickered toward the spot again; only to meet something unusually… _different_.

Long sunny yellow locks of hair tangled the brunette's sight, followed by a ski sloped nose and darkened amber orbs.

It was woman.

_And it smells like she had some drinks_, Sora cringed, wrinkling his nose in the thick smell of alcohol. She was a four inch space away from Sora's face; her pink glossed lips parted at the sight of the teenage boy, orbs slowly soaking up the eye candy in front of her. "Oh, my…" she moaned, biting her bottom lip in the process. Sora raised a brow at the woman's gesture.

"Like something you see?" Sora asked, his irritation penetrating through his words.

She nodded-giggled, her French manicured fingers slowly climbed its way up the brunette's tanned, toned dress shirt clad arm. Sora just stared her fingers, his biceps tensing uncomfortably.

He wanted to move. He wanted to someplace more relaxing and filled with fewer women in the room. Sora could feel other pairs of eyes watching the disturbing sexual harassment taking place on the brunette. Sora could also tell that those pairs of eyes see it as mere drunken flirting.

_If only they knew_, the brunette sighed, flinching suddenly as his whole body tightening painfully at the slick scratches the blonde woman made at his arm; thin lines of blood tracing down his arm.

Suddenly, cold fingers roughly pinched Sora's chin, turning it swiftly toward another surprise that Sora _somehow_ suspected.

A pair of misted maroon eyes bored holes through the teen boy, dilated with lust and fierceness.

It was another woman.

Where the hell were they _coming_ from?

"Since you realize what type of situation you're in," The dark haired woman whispered sinisterly within the brunette's ear.

"We hope that you'll cooperate now, sweetie," the blonde finished in a sing song voice, licking small amount of blood that pooled onto her index finger.

_This is bad_, Sora thought. He was shaking. The brunette also noticed that his vision was losing focus.

If only someone could save him from this nightmare.

If only.

"Three," the blonde whispered as she leaned closer to Sora's neck.

"Two," whispered the maroon eyed woman who leaned to an unoccupied area of the brunette's neck.

Sora's breath hitched inside of his throat, his eyes clamped shut; prepared for the last number to be counted.

"_One_."

_If only._

"Stop it."

All eyes flickered toward where the voice was heard. Sora's heart started beating faster as his eyes gazed at the alluring sight.

But as for the two women, the only sight they was saw, was the sight of a threatening aura.

"N-nee-sama?" They both croaked; orbs wide and already pleading for forgiveness.

The woman's skin was a silky milk chocolate shade, making her piercing amber eyes pop and glitter in the ceiling light. Her edgy bob hair cut was jet black, for the acceptation of a bang on the left side of her face; which faded to a sunshine blonde color.

Her eyes and brows scrunched up in frustration. "What are you doing, Sunshine, Midnight?" She asked; her voice not in the most tolerable tone.

They both slowly slid away from Sora, and pouted; both of their heads hung low in shame. A few seconds went by and no answer was heard from either of the guilty women.

'Nee-sama' sighed.

"I apologize on behalf of my two sisters," she said, gently placing her index finger in the middle of the brunette's forehead.

His body heated up for a moment, cooled then went back to normal temperature. All of a sudden, Sora could move his arms and legs, and could actually _breathe_ again.

"They are horribly rabid when they see an attractive male," she finished with the roll of her eyes. Sora unwounded his shoulder blades then chuckled. "Thank you, for saving me…" he trailed off, looking into her bright eyes.

She smiled. "My name is Mir, and no problem."

"As for _you_ two," Mir growled, her eyes flickering to the still pouting women. "Haven't I told you two _not_ to seal people into a Nightmare Realm? You could have killed him!"

"But we didn't!" Sunshine defended.

"But you _almost_ did; and that's all that matters." Mir hissed, making the blonde shrink back down, her arms folded against her chest like a stubborn child.

"And Midnight, you shouldn't even _be_ here," she sighed, sitting next to the guilty raven haired woman. Her tone softened. "Didn't you have a marriage rehearsal tonight?"

Sora just watched as Midnight played with the ends of her hair. "I didn't want to go. Plus I don't even like the guy," she admitted quietly in a matter of fact tone.

Mir grumbled under her breath, massaging the brim of her ski slope nose.

"And what are you doing in a place like this…"

"I-Its Sora," the brunette stuttered, giving a half smile; answering Mir's questioning gaze. "Sora Lockhart. My friend invited me here for a-"

He paused. _Should I be telling the truth?_ Sora pondered quickly within his head, feeling three pairs of eyes staring him down. With the whole Granter thing, he wasn't sure Ventus was supposed to be interacting with him before his death. And now that he thought about it, wouldn't it be better if someone _else_ was in charge of Roxas?

_No, let's not start with this argument again Sora!_ The brunette frazzled within his head, conflicted with his inner emotions.

He then made a decision.

"…this party." Sora finished hesitantly.

The woman stared at Sora suspiciously, as the brunette excepted.

In a split second, Midnight caught the boy's gaze for the second time this night. But this time, Mir had approving eyes of her sister's actions.

"Sora, tell me the real reason why you're here at a Granter only organization meeting." Mir commanded, blankly staring at the brunette's face.

Sora's eyes glow a bright crystal blue color, body frozen for the second time tonight.

"Ventus, a granter of Roxas Strife, invited me here." He stated with a monotone voice.

Sunshine gasped while Midnight gritted her teeth and reached out to clutch the brunette's jaw in frustration.

On the other hand, Mir crossed her arms against her chest calmly.

"Continue, Sora," Mir commanded again.

"…"

"Continue, I say!" Mir commanded again, more stern this time.

But nothing came out of the brunette's mouth. Sunshine clutched her heart, her small face traced with sadness and concern for her sister.

"Midnight…that's enough," The blonde whispered, easing her hand off of Sora's jaw.

Midnight slowly removed eye contact from Sora's; causing the brunette to stir from his hypnotized state; eyes changing back to cobalt blue.

Sora dropped his head into his hands, groaning in pain. "Wha- What happened..?"

No one spoke, to the brunette's surprise.

Until a sniffle was heard.

"…Midnight, Sunshine," Mir whispered, her head hung low.

They both turned to their older sister's voice with concerned eyes.

"…he's alive?" She asked as she lifted up her head, tears slipping down her cheeks from her questioning, water-filled eyes.

They both nodded eagerly, trying to hold back tears themselves.

Mir chuckled as she smiled, tears still running down her cheeks. "I'm glad…" She whispered, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I'm so, _so_ glad!"

Midnight and Sunshine held hand together as they nodded enthusiastically.

Sora was utterly confused.

But he was unusually glad too.

And he had no problem with that.

But time froze for the brunette, and once it did, he had already known why.

_She's back._

"Hello female Granters of the Hoshi Union," a male voice welcomed from the risen platform in front of the ballroom. It echoed from the walls of the room, collecting the attention of the graceful women.

"We would like to welcome the guest of absolute honor; our queen to-be of our home, Princess Tenshi!"

On cue, the lights shut off and one beam of light aimed on a girl nears the double door entrance.

With luscious waves of blonde hair about waist length, her long white bridal styled dress practically sparkled with essence of a princess; long white gloves covering her small hands that were folded and placed neatly on her abdomen. And instead of a regular tiara a princess would wear, it was replaced with a holy white halo that gleamed bright; hovering gently above her head.

Tenshi's lids were closed. But when she opened them, all eyes were definalty on her now. Sora's jaw slacked a bit also.

Her eyes glowed an azure color, looking straight ahead and never wandering to look at gawking spectators.

Sora's heart raced. It was her. The girl from the pool who completely made Sora's overwhelming confidence fade away and cheeks set ablaze.

A thought knocked his senses into place, face palming himself.

"That's Ventus," he whispered, loud for the three girls squeak a surprised 'Eh?'

Once the princess came onto the stage, light set on her still, she stood in front of the golden microphone stand.

"I welcome you all to this wonderful get together. I am happy to be with all of you tonight in the human world," she pronounced, smiling sincerely at the women. Sora noticed that the voice was female; but sounded familiar to his ears.

_Yup, no doubt that's totally Ventus._

Sora felt like he wasn't heard by the triplets, only they were bedazzled by the "woman's" beauty.

If only they _fluffing_ knew.

Amidst the speech Tenshi was giving about Hoshi Union's history and how Granters prospered off of the Heavens above, Sora was lost into her angelic orbs as they glittered in the single spotlight.

_To think_, Sora began, leaning his chin in the palms of his hands. _Ventus and Roxas are somewhere inside of that delicate body._

It really surprised him when he saw the same bracelet that he receive not long ago on the Princess's wrist as it gleamed a bright red

_Wait_, Sora sat up as his heart raced and his eyes peered harder at the accessory. _Bright red?_

Mir looked up at Sora in a jolted manner. "W-what's wrong?" She stuttered quietly, grabbing Sora's wrist and pulling him back down in his seat.

Sora stayed quite as he saw her brace glow even darker blood red, scaring him slightly with shivers running down his spine. _Was anybody seeing this?_

Sora's head slowly lowered toward his brace.

_No._

It was repeatedly blinking blood red at an alarming rate.

_Oh no._

His left ear twitched. Sora turned his head as the first thing to catch his cobalt orbs was a tall glass of water. The brunette stared cautiously at it.

A sudden ripple appeared though it.

But no one was settled at the table.

Something was coming after Sora.

_No_, Sora corrected as he looked back at the brace connected to Tenshi's wrist; getting up and running toward it.

_Not just Me._

_Both of us._

"Princess, watch out!" Sora screamed as he tackled down Tenshi to the ground, both of them rolling till they hit the wall.

All Sora heard were his ears ringing and faint muffling of screams.

* * *

"Sora, Sora! Sora please you have to wake up!" A panicking voice filtered his ears. The vision was blurry as he saw a blob of blonde hair.

"R-roxas?" He whispered questionably, peering up at the blob of color. Sora started hearing more clearly now, the womanly screams still present and companied by loud bangs and sounds of things being destroyed.

"It's Ventus and I need your help, people are in danger." His voice wavered, trying to pull the brunette up from the ground. "Come on Sora, please wake up!"

Sora was now worried. He heard the Granter's voice as it sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

The brunette didn't like that one bit.

He blinked multiple times to be able to get a clearer sight of things. It worked, but he didn't like what he saw.

Walls were destroyed, ceilings were broken down and practically everything looked like it was in ruins.

_Who could have done such a thing?_

Sora sat up and held his head. It throbbed with unusual pain.

By now everyone had evacuated the room; leave only Sora and Ventus within the Music Room.

"Sora!" Ventus squeaked, grabbing the brunette with his arms and snuggling with his chest. "You're not dead…thank the Goddess you're alright."

Sora pushed him away as he gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Ventus," Sora said sternly, looking directly into his frightened eyes. "What _happened_ here?"

"Demons." Ventus said with a shaky voice. "They've come after the ones who bear bracelets of Hoshi."

Sora's heart dropped at that sentence. _I knew it. There is always a bad side to good things._

And if all stories went according to Sora's hypothesis;

This was time to beat the bad guy.

"Where are they now?" Sora quickly asked, getting up and pulling Ventus up along with him.

"Aren't you afri-"

"I said," Sora stated more calmly, but his threatening face said otherwise. "Where are they now, Ventus?"

The Granter stared at the brunette once more, and then nodded. "Follow me."

But before they could take another step, a loud _boom_ could be heard on the roof, followed by pieces of ceiling falling off once more.

"Hurry!" Ventus ran toward a single door exit that leads to a massive sliver stair case that leads to the roof.

They both, with a quick pace, ran up the stairs.

"You're probably wondering how this exactly happened," Ventus huffed as he ran. Sora scoffed. "Oh no, I have this happen to me on a regular basis, Ventus," the brunette sarcastically stated.

"Good, cause we're here." Ventus said blandly, one arm gesturing toward the black roof entrance.

Sora stopped in his tracks, five steps away from the Granter. He glanced at the door and then at Ventus, whose intense eyes gave a chilling feeling the brunette's bones.

"I believe in you Sora." Ventus whispered. "And, I know for sure that… Roxas does too."

Sora jolted and looked away quickly from Ventus's soft gaze; his cheeks warming up suddenly.

_I know he does,_ the brunette said matter-of-factly within his head. _And I believe in him too that he will give me strength to be brave enough to fight whatever is out there._

"Are you ready, Sora?" The blonde asked, undoing his brace from his wrist.

Sora suddenly smirked, his toes and fingertips tingling with a fiery sensation. His brace glowed holy white as his eyes grew ten times bright; body glowing the holy Granter light.

"I'm ready for anything, Ventus," Sora said while cocking a smile.

The granter silently mouthed some words as the bracelet glowed, hovered and spun rapidly within the palm of his hands. Sora watched in awe as the bracelet instantly turned into a white halo above his golden locks of hair.

"Woah," Sora gasped. "Can I do something like that?"

Ventus smirked as he aimed his hand at Sora's bracelet. It snapped itself from its bearer and hovered into the Granter's magical hands; spinning rapidly.

Ventus walked up to Sora and showed him his hand. It showed three different colors; red, blue and gold.

"Pick a color for you first outfit and weapon; you can thank me later," the blonde Granter giggled as the brunette grinned.

Sora reached out and touched the gold glob of light, suddenly making the bracelet stop spinning and turn gold; snapping itself back in the brunette.

A burst of energy filled the insides of Sora, his body immediately traced with gold holy light; his eyes turning bright amber.

"Uh, where's my weapons and out…" Sora questionably asked, looking around.

But what caught the brunette off guard was the door opening, revealing a monstrous shadow with beady red eyes. It towered over the building as its mouth less head tore apart to screech in piercing horror.

"Oh…_shit_."

"Here I go!" Ventus shouted as he ran onto the roof and easily preformed an Aerial Cartwheel. But he added on a back flip, which caused Sora's mind to boggle when he saw him transformed his clothes during that acrobatic move.

Ven landed graceful on the smooth concrete with a light thug. He turned around with a smile plastered on his face. "Can you beat that, Sora?" He shouted.

The Granter was now wearing a white v-neck collared, sleeveless vest, white arm warmers with one buckle at the upper bicep and wrist, skinny white pants and white faux leather strappy buckle knee high boots. His fox ears and tail also appeared.

Sora gulped down a wad of saliva. He then felt sparks of yellow from the comer of his eye.

It was his hand giving off that electric energy throughout his body.

And he loved every bit of it.

Sora turned around and faced staircase. He slowly breathed out, then in.

The Demon screeched again, egging the brunette on.

Sora then flipped backward.

But he didn't stop there.

_One, two_, he counted gingerly as he preformed his springy back flips. On the third one, he used all of his strength and bounce in his step to flip high enough.

And _boy_ did this brunette get some air time.

Finally, during that move in mid-air, he transformed into his golden outfit with two blades appearing suddenly in his hands. Sora continued his backward flip, feeling renewed energy within his new form.

_Three_, the brunette counted another flip. For the fourth and last one, he sprung from the surface and aimed his electricity filled blade at the concert roof.

Once Sora landed, he unleashed a surging wave of power onto the platform, causing it to ripple outward throughout the whole roof; also shocking the Demon, causing the evil being to roar in pain.

Without rising his head, Sora lifted his body up and pulled out his electric-filled blade from the roof with ease; the second one being levitated by the boy's electricity-filled hand.

The brunette jerked his head up, revealing playful amber eyes and a cocky smirk.

"Let's play," growled the brunette.

Ventus whistles at the stealthy boy. "I can't lie to you Sora, but the way said that was _oh so sexy_." He said as he twitched his fox ears in approval.

"Save it for later Ven," Sora chuckled smoothly, aiming his right blade toward the demon. "We have bushiness to take care of."

Bolts of electricity shot from the blade and at the monster, but it blocked it easily, it generating arms from the dark night sky power.

Sora noticed this and ran from its long destructive arms trying to squish the brunette against the platform. While performing every acrobatic trick in the book, Sora noticed Ventus was just standing and watching the show take place.

"Ventus!" Sora yelled, front flipping over the demonic hand that tried to clutch his body whole, tumbling in perfect formation onto the ground. "What the hell are you doing? Aren't you going to help me?" He screeched, heaving from all the movement.

Ventus shrugged. "You never asked for my help."

"Really?" Sora gasped sarcastically. "I never would have- Woah!"

Suddenly, Sora was raised from the ground by Demon's hand, slowly being sucked in by the dark abyss.

"OK, now is the time to help Ventus!" Sora shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Said boy looked calmly toward the slowly-being-eaten-by-darkness brunette. "I need a proposition," hummed the Granter. "Then I'll save you."

_Was he SERIOUS? _Sora panicked. He had to think, and fast. What would Ventus want?

What would Ventus want…?

_"You're the only one who can do this;__he needs__you__, not I."_

"_Sora, you are the only one who can help him find happiness again."_

_"Everyone stays here in Twilight Town with__me__, deal?"_

_"You really care about him, don't you Ventus?"_

He got it.

It all made sense now.

"I promise to help Roxas win that bet with Xion," Sora shouted quickly. "I'll make sure he'll win, so that we can spend the summer together, and make lots of memories together!"

Ventus' eyes widened in a surprised manner then slid closed; his playful smirk appearing across his lips.

"Deal."

The Granter held his hand outward, mystical energy generating in mid air. A long, white staff appeared into the Granter's hands. He twirled the object in both of his hands, behind his back and in front of him again. With one swift downward slice, a sharp blade of air cut off the Demon's suffocating arm; causing it to screech aloud in pain.

Sora was released and tumbled roughly onto the roof, coughing and gagging for air.

"Sora, I know how to defeat him, listen close," Ventus shouted. Sora willed his body upward from the ground, limping slightly. "I'm listening!"

"I'll recite a spell. All you have to do is get to the top of his head, stick the electrical blade there and throw the other on at him, saying the word, 'repent.' Got it?" Ventus yelled.

"Piece of cake," Sora mumbled under his breath. As he said that, the Demon's arm tried to knock Sora off of the roof, but instead, Sora back flipped and grabbed onto it for dear life has he started climbing the appendage.

Ventus then began reciting; eyes closed, staff in hand aimed at the Demon.

_O wicked soul, birth from impurities of the heart;_

Sora ran up the arm as he heard Ventus started reciting.

_Receive judgment from the Granter's Goddess;_

Ventus eyes opened and gleam an unnatural white, mystic color. A _ping_ could be heard as a magic-casting circle rounded itself around the Granter, the wind speeds picking up within the circle. _  
__Be cleansed from ash to ash; __  
_Sora finally reached the head of the Demon. "You're _so_ done for!" He barked, and stabbed the dome of Demon's head with the electrical blade, sending waves of magnetic power throughout the monster. It roared agony, trying to shake off the brunette; but the boy kept a tight hold, not wanting to let this chance go.

_Return to the land of Hoshi.__  
_Ventus thus spun his staff above his head. The faster he spun it, the brighter it got. It was only was a matter time till he let go.

Sora then slowed down time as he flipped kick the monster square in the middle of its forehead, back flipping off of its body.

_Repent!_

Ventus let go of the staff, sending it flying to the stomach of the monster. It entered the crying Demon with ease.

"Repent!"

Sora skidded against the concrete, blade in hand. With swift movement, the brunette jumped and preformed a corkscrew spin mid air. After three spins, he let go of the blade; it spinning with hurling speed toward the monster.

As it struck through the Demon, its body bubbled up, and blew into pieces; splattering big blobs of tar in every direction.

Sora landed on the roof with a rough landing, barrel rolling till he hit the wall with a _thug_.

Ventus' circle faded away as his eyes turned back an azure color. He sighed in relief; but once he turned around to see a not moving brunette, his heart dropped immediately.

"Oh no…" He cried in fear. He ran toward Sora, kneeling by his limp body. He placed Sora's head on his lap.

"Sora…Sora, please, oh please wake up." Ventus begged, shaking the brunette lightly and whimpering with every word spoken.

No response was heard from the brunette.

Ventus started to shake as eyes weld up in tears, slowly cascading down his cheeks. He covered his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut; ears and tail limp.

He couldn't believe it.

He didn't want to.

"Sora…" Ventus sobbed. "Please, don't leave me... Don't leave Roxas!"

* * *

Dark.

It was…so dark.

And cold.

So very, very _cold_.

_**Sora!**_

_Wha-_

_**I'm scared Sora, want to be by you side again!**_

_Me …too._

_**Please don't forget about me, Sora.**_

_Why would I…?_

_**My time has passed, and now I need to go Sora.**_

_W-wait; wait a minute!_

_**I love you… Sora.**_

_No…Please._

_Don't leave._

_Leave…_

"Don't…"

Wet droplets landed on the brunette's cheek. Sora's vision and hearing came muffled.

But he noticed a big blob of…blonde.

He decided to touch it.

"..ora!"

"So…!"

"Wake…"

The brunette blinked a few times, trying his best to clear his vision.

"Sora! Sora, please don't leave me."

_It's Ventus._

"Why would I leave you, Ventus?" Sora whispered, finally able to see and hear clearly. He saw the Granter crying. It was a saddening sight for the boy.

"And stop crying," muffled the brunette, wiping the tears from the Granter's redden cheeks. "I don't like it when you cry."

Ventus only gasped, and pressed Sora's head against his chest; snuggling him protectively.

Don't ever ever, ever, ever, ever, scare me like that again," scolded the blonde. He then repeated kissed Sora's forehead, glad to have the brunette back and live.

Sora just chuckled at how exaggerated Ventus could be. But he was glad that _someone_ would care if he'd died.

"Ventus, can I sleep now," questioned the brunette, yawning and snuggling toward the blonde's warm lap. Ventus giggled as he petted Sora's spiky cinnamon hair down.

"Yes you may," Ventus assured. "Goodnight Sora."

Sora only smiled, peacefully letting his chest rise up and down in a calming pace.

"Oh, by the Sora?" Ventus perked softly, whispering inside of Sora's ear.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that the formal way of saying, 'let's have sex,' in the Hoshi Union is offering your flower and asking if you could 'take my bud'?"

...

...

...

"_**Eh?**__"_

* * *

_AHHHHHHHH- That was fun to make. I had to consume about 300 mg of caffeine to get this action-ridden chapter written. I hoped you, the reader, enjoyed it as much as I did. Basically, it's over 9k words, so take your time and read it~_

_Hope to get the next chapter out soon! _

_(P.S. I was wondering when Someone would notice this was loosely based off of Toradora~)_


End file.
